Hate Loving You
by Yugao702
Summary: Everyone thinks Rin Kagami and Len Kagamine are a match made in heaven but the problem? They don't have anything in common. They are known as opposites to each other in almost everything and are now forced to live together for certain reasons. In Rin's horror and Len's delight. Will the two opposites finally get together?
1. Chapter 1

It was too bright.

Rin cringed as the sunlight was peeking through the gap of her curtains and shone on her face. She tried opening her eyes, only to close them again due to the sun's glare.

Rin groaned and turned to her side, away from the light. Just as she about to fall back to sleep, she suddenly felt a gentle blowing on her face. She noticed there was another presence in her bed, making her freeze.

Since her eyes were closed, she didn't know what -or who- was beside her.

Rin slowly opened her eyes which then widened and she screamed when she found a familiar face sleeping right beside her. His face incredibly close to hers that the tips of their noses almost touched.

Rin jumped off the bed and stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall. Her mind was still blurry from sleep so it took her a few minutes to recognize who the intruder was before she exploded. "What the heck are you doing in my room Len!" She yelled at the blond haired male who sat up and yawned.

"Oh...You're awake" Len said as he rubbed his eyes. Rin glared "Yes I'm awake and before I kick you out of my room, let me ask again" She threatened.

"Why. Are. You. In. My. Room?" Rin demanded, stomping forward in every word. Len yawned again before smiling lazily. "To wake you up for school of course" He said simply. "Then why were you sleeping on my bed?" Rin asked but a more important question popped into her head. "And How did you even get into my room in the first place?" She was sure she locked the door...

"Spare key" Len said as if it was the most simplest thing as he pulled out a shining silver key.

Rin frowned and snatched the key from his hand. "And to answer your other question" He continued. "You just looked very peaceful sleeping there that I didn't have the heart to wake you plus you were very cute in your sleep" Len grinned flirtatiously causing Rin's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"That still doesn't explain why you were asleep right next to me" She grumbled, crossing her arms. "Oh" Len exclaimed. "Well, I must have fell asleep while watching you" He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head then he looked straight at her, a strange glint flash in his eyes that told Rin that she won't like what comes next. "By the way I never thought you had sleepwear like that"

She looked down at her short white nightdress. It didn't cover much of her legs and arms. Rin blushed deep red and threw a pillow at him. "Get out!" She shouted, pushing Len out the door and slamming it shut.

Rin grunted and leaned her back against her door. Sighing she slides down it. Really how did she ended up dealing with him like this anyway?

It started two weeks ago...

* * *

"No! You can't do this to me!" Rin yelled desperately as she watched her parents pull out her things and suitcases from their car. "Honey, relax..." Lenka Kagami said, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's only for a year and a half."

"But you can't leave me alone with a boy with no adult supervision!" Rin exclaimed then grimace. "Especially with _him!_" The two glanced at Len who was helping Rin's father with the cases, noticing them looking at his direction. Len grinned and waved. Lenka smiled and waved back except for Rin who glared before turning back to her mother. "It's not going to work out well Mom..."

"Why not?" Lenka frowned. "Len's a sweet boy! I'm sure he won't hurt you"

Rin scoffed. "Mom you don't know him like I do, he's-"

"I think your mother's right Rin" Rinto Kagami cut in as he approached the pair. He smiled, giving an apologetic smile to her daughter when she turned to him with a look of shock and betrayal. Rin knew her father was over protective when it comes to her (though its a pain sometimes) so she thought he would be with her, not against her.

"Though I don't approve leaving you at the hands of a boy." He muttered before quickly adding when he saw the look his wife gave him. "I think you'll be perfectly fine with him, besides you've known him for years! He's a true gentleman"

_In what universe?_ She thought.

Yes, it true she's known Len since they were kids but she still couldn't trust him for different reasons. "But why do you have to leave me with him?" Rin questioned. "I can take care of myself at home so why make me move in with him?" Her parents glanced at each other before turning back to Rin.

"Well." Her mother started. "You see Len's parents...don't actually trust him with the house" Rin tilted her head in confusion, her mother sighed.

"They told us that the last time they left him alone, he hosted a big party in their house and when they came back the whole house was a mess. Some of the windows were shattered, food, drinks, and junk were scattered everywhere, and several people were asleep in peculiar places like the floor or front yard." Rin blinked and look of recognition appeared on her face.

"Oh." She muttered. She remember that. Len was telling the whole school that he was having a party at his house- or mansion- it was a very wild party but she didn't really attend she stayed at home studying. "Still you can't go away and leave me here to babysit the guy" Rin reasoned.

"Rin, enough" Her father said sternly. "You are going to stay with him until me, your mother, and Len's parents will be away in a business trip"

Rin's parents and Len's are all very good friends especially their mothers since they are best friends. They, surprisingly have the same professions as business men and women.

"But-!" Rin started but stopped when she saw the look her father had. Rin pouted then huffed and mumbled some things before she opened her mouth again to say some more when an arm wrapped around her shoulder making her to stop.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Kagami!" Len exclaimed cheerfully. "Your daughter's in safe hands I promise you that" Rin's parents smiled at that while Rin stood there like a statue. They were really going to leave her with this...this...person! Rin paled at the thought.

Lenka checked her watch. "Rinto, we have to go" She said to her husband and turned to them. "We don't want to let your parents wait at the airport any longer so we'll leave her to you" Len nodded happily.

"Rin we'll call and text you as much as we can ok?" Lenka said comfortingly though was unsure whether or not she was listening or not from how quiet she was but nevertheless kissed both her cheeks while Rinto patted Len's shoulder before retreating back to their car.

By the time they drove off. Rin snapped out of her daze, pushing Len away from her before running after her parents. "Don't leave me!" She yelled after them but it was too late as they disappeared into the distance...

* * *

_And here I am babysitting the most obnoxious guy in the planet! Ugh, God kill me now!_ She thought as she straightened up her blouse. She looked over her large wall mirror to see if she looked proper enough. When she thought it was fine, she walked over her desk to get her hairbrush from the drawer.

Rin paused in front of it when she saw the key shining from the light, she frowned deeply as she stared at it.

Yes, she knew this was his house but he still had no right to barge into a girl's room and watch her sleep!

That is really creepy. If he had a spare key to her room in the first place then that means he could have enter and leave her room without her knowing. Rin shuddered at idea, what else has he been doing that she doesn't know of?

She shook her head to dismiss the thought and opened up her drawer for her brush.

"Took you a while sweetheart" Len remarked as Rin walked down the stairs, where he waited. "Shut up playboy" Rin growled as she walked passed him and to the kitchen. Len simply smiled and followed after her, where Rin grabbed an apple. Len leaned against the island counter in the middle of the kitchen and watched as Rin bit into it. He looked at her from head to toe. Her lovely face to her slim figure to her long legs.

Yup, she has changed a lot since their childhood though she was still...flat in some parts she was still very attractive in everything.

"Are you checking me out?" Len quickly looked up to see Rin glaring at him, a disgusted expression on her face. He grinned. "Maybe I am by the way has anyone told you how beautiful you look?"

Rin rolled her eyes and continued eating her apple. Len sighed, sometimes he wondered about this girl. Was she ignoring it or was she just clueless to his feelings? Obviously she was the only girl who hasn't fallen for him. He- dare say- he had fallen for her instead of the other way around.

Not completely your average cliche romance thing.

"Hey playboy! Let's go before I abandon you!" Rin yelled from outside, cutting into Len's musing. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her leaving the kitchen and to the front door a few minutes. He grabbed his bag and ran outside where she waited.

Well...sort of since, she was already a few blocks away.

"Wait!" He called, chasing after her. When he reached her side, Rin walked away faster while Len kept up with her. After a few minutes they arrived at the school.

The first thing that happened as soon as they reached the gate of the school was a girl crying out. "It's Len Kagamine!" Then a group of girls suddenly formed around Len, pushing Rin at the sides literally. She sighed as walked away from them. She sighed again when she saw several boys approach her as well.

Yup, it was going to be a _very_ long day.


	2. Chapter 2

The first period is History. Not exactly Rin's favorite. It wasn't that she had trouble with the subject. In fact she aced it perfectly (if she do say so herself). It's just one problem...She shares it with _that_ guy.

The moment she entered the room, she noticed that most of the female students were crowded at one side of the room, specifically surrounding someone. She didn't need to see who they were surrounding, it wasn't hard to know who it is- his voice is loud enough for her to know.

Rin decided to sit at the farthest chair of the room, away from the giggling crowd of girls. She sighed heavily and stared out the window, bored as she listens to the girls mutter and giggle at whatever Len said. "Not going to join them Rin-chan?" Rin looked up and in front of her was Miku Hatsune, a very good friend of hers.

Rin scoffed. "I'm not one of that idiot's mindless fangirls." She then folded her arms on top of the desk and laid her head on top of them. "I rather eat dirt then fall for him" She murmured and Miku laughed. "I knew you'd say that" She said in amusement. "You're the only girl in the whole school who hasn't thrown herself at him"

"And what about you?" Rin turned to her, a disturbed look on her face at thought of her friend, who is miraculously not in love with that moron, actually _did_ falling for him. Miku also had a disturbed expression on her face as well. "Me and playboy? Girl Are you crazy?" Miku said, waving a hand in front of her. "There is no way I would fall for a guy like him besides I'm taken remember"

Rin sighed in relief and chuckled awkwardly.

That's right, Miku is already dating Kaito. He's actually friend of Len but Rin had nothing against Kaito and happily approves their relationship.

"Sorry, forgot" Rin smiled sheepishly while Miku pouted, opening her mouth again to say some more until the bell rang. The girls finally dispersed to their seats and Miku quickly walked back to hers.

Rin sighed again as the teacher entered and began the lesson. Rin noticed Len stare at her from the corner of her eye, their eyes met and Len winked at her while Rin simply huffed and turned her attention back to the teacher.

* * *

**BRRRRRIIIINNNGGG!**

Rin sighed as the students gathered their things and moved out of the room until it was empty. Rin packed up her things for the next class when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and dread when she realized who it was.

"Yo!" Len greeted as Rin turned back to her stuff, ignoring the guy. Len pouted but smiled once again. "Aw~ don't be so cold bunny-chan~" He teased but once again, ignored. Len wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, causing her to freeze. "You don't have to ignore like that babe." He said as he leaned over. "I just want your attention." He whispered into her ear.

Rin had enough and nudged her elbow into her stomach harshly. Len gasped then keeled over at the sudden pain and looked up at the girl as she finished up gathering her things and now stared down at him blankly. "Don't call me 'babe' got it?" She growled and moved to leave. Rin nodded in greeting at Kaito, who was by the door before moving pass him.

"Dude, you ok?" Kaito asked, walking towards him as he had seen everything that happened. Len coughed before whizzing out. "Yeah." He coughed. "I'm ok." Kaito helped him up. Len looked over the opened door and grinning. "Oh, she so wants me." Kaito raised a brow. "Len, she just hit you and left you." He pointed out.

"Just her way of saying she loves me." Len claimed dramatically while Kaito stared at him as if he had gone crazy when Kaito sighed and muttered under his breath. "Masochist." Len simply grinned at that.

* * *

Rin groaned as she arrived to her Math class.

She was irritated at the way Len approached her. It's normal for Len to act like that around her, honestly but every time he flirted with her seems to annoy her even more.

"Gee, someone's in a bad mood today." Rin looked up. "Oh hey." She said as Mikuo sat next to her. Of course, there was Mikuo Hatsune. Miku's twin brother. He was playboy and a flirt, just like Len but for some reason. Rin doesn't actually dislike him as much as she does with Len.

"So what's wrong Rin?" He asked. "Something on your mind?" Since the teacher was late, the whole class chattered loudly. Rin shook her head. "Nope, only a few things in mind." Mikuo smirked. "Oh?" He leaned forward. "Am I one of them?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "As if." And playfully punched his shoulder until their teacher, Mr. Kasane arrived and the boredom begun. Rin sighed when a note was tossed to her, she glanced at Mikuo before unfolding it.

'_Have you ever had a boyfriend?'_

Rin looked at him blankly before writing down on the paper and tossing it back to him.

'_Mikuo what are you talking about? No.'_

'_Seriously?!'_

"_I don't want/need one!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause dey stupid n useless." _

Rin teased sticking her tongue out. Mikuo laughed out loud in class, as eyes stared at him. Realizing where they were, Mikuo clamped a hand over his mouth. "Is something wrong Mr. Hatsune?" Mr. Kasane asked, narrowing his eyes at the teal haired boy. "No, sir." Mikuo replied immediately as he glared at Rin, who was giggling behind her hand.

"Then can you please answer this question for us." The teacher said. Mikuo sweat dropped as he had no idea how to solve the complicated equation and Rin was literally suffering from holding back her laughter.

"Uhhh..." He started. Rin coughed, trying to get his attention as she wrote the answer on a paper to see. When the teacher was satisfied with the answer, Mikuo sighed in relief while Rin continued giggling.

"You so owe me for this." Rin whispered as to not get caught. Mikuo glared at her playfully and huffed.

The bell rang and two picked up their notes. "So looks like you'll miss me until lunch." Mikuo said with a grin. Rin scoffed and replied sarcastically. "Yeah right." She picked her bag. "We still share third period, if you forgotten." Mikuo laughed. "I know."

Just when she was about to leave. Mikuo reached for her arm, stopping her. "Say..." He started. "Want to have lunch together?" Rin blinked. This was probably the first time he invited her to have lunch with him.

She always sat with Miku every lunch period while Mikuo was always with the guys and of course, Len. "Sure..." Rin said, feeling somewhat bashful all of a sudden. "C'mon let's get to our next class."

* * *

Len didn't enjoy French very much...though he did enjoy the kissing.

He smiled. "Monsieur Kagamine." Len flinched and looked up when he saw the teacher was right front of him. "_écoutez-vous?"_ He asked which meant 'are you listening' in French.

"_Oui madam." _ Len smiled as the teacher narrowed her in suspicion before going back to her lesson. Len sighed and a crumpled paper was thrown behind his back. He turned around to see Miku with a frown as she threw another one, missing his face and landing on his desk.

Len was about to throw it back at her when he noticed a faint writing on it saying. _'Read it.'_

Len opened the crumpled paper and read. _'You were thinking of something perverted weren't you?' _

The corners of his lips twitched. _'What if I am?' _He wrote as he crumpled it and threw it over his shoulder. He heard Miku groaned and looked over his shoulder with a smirk as Miku looked at him in disgust. She replied and tossed the note with more force.

'_You are such a pervert.'_

'_But the girls still love me.'_

'_You're a weirdo and a player...No wonder Rin-chan hates you.'_

Len paused for moment as he stared at the paper and smirked. _'She's just dense with how she feels about me...she's a late bloomer when it comes to love.'_

Miku raised a brow though she couldn't help but agree with him. Rin...is a bit slow despite her great intelligence being an honor student but when it comes to others feelings especially romance...she is clueless.

'_Yes, I agree with her being dense but she doesn't have feelings for you and I will make sure of that!' _Len snorted and chuckled in amusement.

'_Then it's a challenge.'_

**BBBBRRRRIIIINNNGGG**

* * *

Rin beamed happily when she heard the bell rang. Finally! Lunch break!

Rin could hear her stomach grumble loudly. She cursed for not being able to have a chance to have a proper breakfast but why waste cursing about it when she can have a chance to finally eat so by the time the class was dismissed. She grabbed all her things and ran for the canteen, leaving Mikuo before he could say a word.

She knew that the canteen would be packed in seconds 'cause of the best foods being there and they didn't want to eat meat loaf all the time.

Rin was pretty much satisfied when she was able get the more..._edible looking _food. Along with other fortunate students...The others weren't so lucky as they ended eating meat loaf...again.

Rin sat an empty table and kind of isolated herself from the rest.

"Ok, I know you hate the crowd but isolating yourself at the corner isn't what you call healthy." Miku comment as she sat in front of her. Lucky for her, she had the best and not meat loaf.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Well, I like the quiet much better-" Laughter. "Unlike that guy." Rin pointed at the table farthest table where Len laughed and chat with group. Rin wasn't the social butterfly in the school unlike certain people, like Kagamine.

"What's so great about him anyway?" Rin muttered as she ate her ice cream sandwich. "Well..." Miku started. "He's the coolest guy in the school, the star of the basketball team, a party animal-" Rin snorted. "-Is super popular, and is rich." Miku ended as she ate her salad.

Rin was quiet for a moment before she asked. "And people say me and him are perfect..." She stuck her tongue out in distaste. "There is no way me and him would get together." Miku glanced at her before looking back at her lunch.

It's true, people say they were meant for each other after all...Rin's one of the hottest girls in school, an honor student, a bookworm, not exactly rich but is equally popular. Opposites, yet seems like a perfect fit. Weird huh?

"Then go on a date with him." A voice suggested. The two girls looked over to the side as Mikuo approached. "Heh!" Miku snorted mockingly. "Meat loaf again bro?" Mikuo glared at his sister before sitting beside her. "Well, _someone_ with teal hair pushed me down during the whole chaos." Rin giggled as Miku looked away, whistling a tuneless tone.

"Anyway..." Mikuo moved on. "Just go on a date with Len. Who knows maybe you'll like him and the "it" couple would be official." Miku and Rin looked at him with an are-you-crazy expression on their faces. "You're joking right?" Rin asked, surprise that he would say something like that. Mikuo shrugged then smirked. "Hey, you could always go on a date with me instead- Ow!" Miku punched him on the shoulder.

"Mikuo shut up!" Miku growled. "Don't ask Rin-chan a stupid thing like that!"

"Wha-!" Mikuo exclaimed. "Stupid?! How could it be stupid when they could on a date with this smexy piece of meat!" He gestured himself and Miku rolled her eyes. Rin smiled as she watched the two siblings bicker, at the corner of her eye she noticed Len looking at her direction. Their eyes met and Len grinned while Rin stuck her tongue at him childishly.

Len laughed, causing the people around him to look at him curiously. Rin couldn't help but smile slightly at the refreshing sight.

* * *

Rin and Len shared Gym class this time, along with Miku and Mikuo.

Rin wasn't very happy about it and Len simply continued grinning like an idiot. Soccer was the main topic in the class today and sadly, Rin wasn't exactly the most athletic person while Len is. Another thing they don't have in common.

He teased and joked around her, and it's very distracting. She couldn't pay attention anymore and tripped over the ball. And there goes her ankle.

It was kind of gross, she heard a weird snapping sound, then the pain. It burned and ultimately, it just hurt like hell. Tears stung at her eyes as both teams gather around her. Specifically, Len."Rin, are you okay?" His voice was panicked and he moved to help her, but Mikuo stops him.

"I'll take her to the nurse right away!" Len frowned and swatted his hand away childishly before picked her up as if she were a princess

Any other time, she would've protested and yelled at him, but her ankle burned, and she cried silently. Once they out of the gym, she let out loud sobs.

"H-hey don't cry." He muttered. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and continued crying. "It hurts darn it!" She yelled as they entered the clinic. The nurse wasn't around so Len gently placed her on a vacant seat and made his way to the medicine cabinet.

Rin continued crying until Len came back and kissed her forehead. Rin jumped when she felt a pair of soft lips on her forehead and the tears stopped completely despite the searing pain. "Calm down." He whispered as he slowly picked up her ankle and wrapped it with a bandage. "I got ya'"

Rin blushed as she watched him nursed her injured ankle.

Maybe Len Kagamine wasn't so bad after all...


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, she stand corrected...

Because of her ankle, Len followed her almost everywhere claiming he was "worried" about her. At first she felt a tad bit touched that he cared but then it just got annoying and kind of creepy.

And finally it was the end of the day and the 'annoying insect' as Rin quoted was right on her heel as she carefully walked out of school.

"Stop following me! Got away!" Rin yelled as they exited the gates. "Uh, for your information we live under the same roof." Len said in a matter-of-fact tone as he walked behind her. Rin twitched and picked small stones at the side of the sidewalk. "Get away from me you stalker!" She shouted as she started throwing the stones at him.

Len yelped and dodged the rocks being sent his way. Rin made a sudden move to run but completely forgotten about her ankle and fell to the ground, grunting in pain. Len instantly ran to her side. "Are you ok?" Len asked worriedly. He reached out for her but Rin swat his hand away.

"I'm fine." Rin sneered and tried to get up but fell once again as the pain seemed unbearable for the girl. "No, you're not." Len said and scooped Rin up in bridal style again. Rin squeaked and flung her arms around. "Let go of me!" She cried out.

"Hey! Stop!" Len groaned when her hand accidentally smack his head. "Stop squirming or I'll drop you!"

After a few seconds, Rin stopped and crossed her arms, huffing. "Geez, you weren't like that when I picked you up at Gym class." Len grumbled and Rin glared. "I'm fine ok! Just put me down already!" Rin demanded. "You can barely walk now so let me at least help you out."

As much as Rin hated it. He's right but she's just too damn proud to ask for help especially from _him. _She looked at her ankle then at the distance. She didn't have much of a choice did she?

Rin clicked her tongue and stayed quiet, trying to ignore the triumphant grin of Len's face.

* * *

"Are we there yet Len?" Rin muttered, embarrassed at the stares of the passing pedestrians. She could hear them comment on how cute they were and such. They've been moving for quite some time now...

"Nope not yet." Len replied as he continued walking. Rin glanced around to see it wasn't their usually pathway.

That bastard. He was taking the long way home on purpose.

"How adorable!" Rin glanced at a woman who smiled at them. Rin blushed and tried burying herself into Len's chest. She felt him chuckle from the way his chest vibrated which actually annoyed her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Rin accused and she glared up at him. Len smiled. "Maybe."

Rin frowned and slapped his chest, only for him to laugh some more in amusement. "Jerk." She pouted as she crossed her arms. Len found the action adorable and chuckled. "Relax, we're almost there."

Rin sighed and stared up at the sky. The bright orange color seem to spread around them and she smiled a bit when she remember a distant memory from a long, long time ago-

Then Rin noticed Len stopped. "Len?" Rin asked, curious on why they stopped. "We're here princess." Len said playfully. Rin turned to the side to see the huge shell white mansion. Rin mentally cheered at finally being home. She tried jumping out of Len's hold but Len tightened his grip. Rin looked at him in confusion.

"You didn't think I would let you go outside the house now?" Len smirked and Rin stared at him in shock. "Len let me go! We're here already so put me down!" Rin cried out as she struggled against his hold but Len ignored her ranting and walked towards the door.

"Hey Miki! Open the door will you!" Len shouted pass the door. There was a minute of silence then the sound of the door clicking open to reveal a pink haired girl wearing a French maid outfit. "Len-sama welcome home." Miki bowed. She blinked when she saw her boss carrying the familiar blond girl bridal style. She raised a brow at Len then looked at Rin, who was now deep red from the embarrassment.

Len smiled and walked into the mansion as Miki close the door behind them. Len climbed up the spiral stairs, followed by Miki as the approached Rin's room. Len looked at Miki, nudging his head towards the bedroom door. Miki understood the silent request and opened the door for them to enter.

Rin was oddly silent the whole way since she couldn't say anything out of embarrassment as Len gently placed her on top of her bed, careful not to bump her injured ankle. Len smiled at her and turned to Miki.

"Miki, mind start making dinner while I go back to my room?" He asked. Miki opened her mouth to ask why he was carrying Rin in the first place but when she noticed the pale white bandage wrapped around Rin's ankle, she shut her lips and nodded. Len nodded back before turning his attention back to Rin, bending over to her.

"If you need anything just call me Rinny." Len gently caressed her face with his hand, causing Rin to shiver under his touch. At other times, Rin would've yelled at Len to stop calling her 'Rinny' but at the moment, she couldn't get the words out of her mouth then he moved out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

It was quiet for a minute when Miki comment "He's really kind." She smirked at the blond and Rin simply glared at her and huffed though it didn't stop the red blush from spreading on her cheeks.

* * *

Rin couldn't concentrate.

She had a lot of homework to do and she can't concentrate on any one of them. The dull ache shooting from her ankle was one thing but the image of Len carrying her so closely to his chest was starting to freak her out.

She didn't like Len, that was for sure and she was 100% positive that they would never be together with he's reputation as a playboy and her's as a heart breaker. Now that she thought of it, she never did have a relationship before but then again she never did had an interest in dating someone since she thought it would be troublesome.

Maybe she could go out with someone...

Rin shook her head at the thought and turn back to the piles of books and papers in front of her. She need to focus! First was science so Rin started looking for her science book through her desk but couldn't. Rin started to worry. Where could her book be?

She started searching her whole room. Opening drawers, her closet, almost everywhere she could think of. Rin stood at the middle of her now messy room and frowned. Where could it be?

Then Rin remembered Len took her book and hasn't return it yet so it must be with him. Rin walked out of her room and to the room a few door away from hers. Knocking at it, she called. "Len! I know you're in there! Open up!"

There was a few minutes of silence and nothing happened. Rin frowned and reached for the door knob, despite knowing how rude it would be to open a person's bedroom door without permission but Len wouldn't mind, right?

"Len?" She called softly, opening the door a bit more wider. This was the first time she ever entered his room so she felt nervous for some reason.

Rin was very surprise at the neatness of his room. She honestly expected it to be messy and unorganized with clothes and magazines scattered everywhere but instead she gaped at the room. The wideness of it wasn't out of the ordinary, Len being rich and all, though when Rin got into _her_ new room for the first time, she was really shock at how huge it was. Heck, the closet was the same size as her room back at her home!

Rin pouted. She always thought that her bedroom might be more clean than his but standing her made her understood on how wrong she was.

Rin mentally slapped herself. This wasn't the time to get jealousy over his awfully organized room. Noticing Len wasn't inside, she moved over to his desk where a number of books sat and picking and moving them a side.

When Rin finally found her book, she turned to leave but paused when she noticed some picture frames hanging on the wall beside the desk. One was of his parents, the other was of his other relatives, and the third...

Rin blinked at the small picture and felt the sides of her lips curl up. It was a photo of them when they were still kids, holding hands and smiling. They were so close to each other at that time and nothing could separate them that was until everything changed when they entered middle school.

Len was so sweet, innocent, and shy at that time when he suddenly turned into the trash he was today, in Rin's view.

Where did the Len she once knew gone to?

Rin sighed and glance at the last photo. Her eyes widened and she blushed. It was a picture of her in her yellow prom dress a few months back before she started live here. Nothing was wrong with the picture but Rin could've sworn she hid those kinds of pictures away so Len wouldn't find them so how did he get this from...her closet? Rin face palmed, this was Len were talking about of course he would find some way to get a hold of it.

_Wait a sec. wouldn't that mean he actually when into my closet! _Rin thought in horror and anger. When did he get this anyway? More important, what was he_ doing_ in her room in the first place?

Then the sound of the bathroom door clicking open. So he was inside the bathroom huh? Rin span around to say something but froze. Len was wearing only a _towel_. Apparently he was having a bath, no wonder he wasn't around the room. Len froze as well when he noticed the familiar girl standing like a statue near his desk.

There was a tense silence in the air, Rin felt her cheeks flush and she screamed, grabbing a book on the nearby desk and threw it at Len, who wasn't fast enough to comprehend the whole situation into his head. The book hit it's target (and on his face at that) and he stumble backwards.

Rin noticed the towel was slipping from his form. Before she could even get a glimpse of what was under that blasted piece of cloth, she closed her eyes tightly as she hugged her book closely to her chest and blindly sprinted out of the room, not even caring about the pain shooting up her leg. The moment she reached her room, she collapse on the ground and (comically might I add) panted as if she ran a mile or two. Rin reached her cheeks and felt how warm they were.

She couldn't get the image out of head now. His wet hair was dripping and the drops of water were falling onto his lean chest, sliding down and- Oh my god! she felt like a pervert just think about it! She shook her head before picking herself up and falling on to her bed instead, sighing as she tried burying her burning face on to the pillow to compose herself.

God, dinner was going to be awkward...


	4. Chapter 4

Most. Awkward. Dinner. _Ever._

Rin couldn't even look at Len in the eye the whole time without having that annoying mental image pop into her head. Ok, she'll admit Len was attractive but was a freakin' pervert!

Just thinking about him wearing nothing but a loose towel makes her feel like she was thrown into the same level as him!

Rin blushed again. She has been blushing quite a lot today and she was pretty much surprise that she hadn't fainted yet from the massive amount of blood rushing up to her head.

Rin noticed Len glance at her once in while, no surprise there. She didn't really explained herself on why she was in his room in the first place but she couldn't say anything without indirectly reminding him about what happened.

Miki seemed to have disappeared mysteriously from the room. She probably felt the tense air and escaped from the room, leaving them alone in complete silence which was a very bad idea.

Len had enough with the suffocating silence and cleared his throat, making Rin rigidly look up from her dinner. "So uh..." Len started sheepishly, not sure what to say next. "H-How's the food?" He asked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Rin blinked and nodded. "It's delicious. As expected from Miki." She replied and looked back to her food. Len nodded in agreement.

_Silence._

"It's really good right?"

"Yeah..."

_More Silence._

Len sweat dropped. What else was there to say?

"I bet I can cook better." Len started again. This time Rin teared her gaze from the food and snorted.

"Doubt it. Last year you almost set the whole home economics room on fire."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault it was _yours_!"

"What?! How is it my fault?!"

"You placed an egg in a microwave Rin. A freakin' _EGG_!" Rin stiffened.

"W-Well sensei said boil it. I thought it would be faster."

"Rin you do _not_ place an egg in a bowl of water then in the microwave that was why the microwave _exploded_"

"Ok so maybe the whole thing was my fault but you were the leader of the group! You were suppose to take responsibility over the whole project!"

Ah~ yes, the two were placed into the same group last year and Len was chosen to be the representative of the group in other words the leader.

It was going smoothly at first until Rin (who was actually terrible at cooking) thought of the most er..._interesting_ way of boiling an egg and soon after the whole class had to evacuate the room when the microwave started puffing out black smock and the sprinklers went off.

It cost Rin's allowance to be cut off by 3/4 just to pay for the now ruined microwave.

Actually even Rin's parents knew how bad she cooks since another incident happened at her own kitchen involving cooking oil and a turned on stove. From then on Rin wasn't even allowed to enter the kitchen only when it was time to eat, even _here _she wasn't allowed to lay a hand on the stove.

Len was surprised with how the school's "genius" had in fact a weakness (besides oranges) was that she couldn't even boil water to save her own life.

"Rin." Len sighed. "You do know how bad you are when it comes to the kitchen right?."

Rin huffed and crossed her arms angrily. Grumbling on how she could cook if she had some practice but since she wasn't allowed to place a finger on any object inside the kitchen she can't do anything.

Len glanced at the annoyed Rin. He did feel a bit bad for Rin for being banned from stepping into the kitchen but it was for her own good also it was for the mansion to stay in one piece and not turn into ashes. Len hesitated for a while before he opened his mouth, knowing fully well that he was going to regret this.

"Hey um..." Rin looked up at him. "Why...don't I er...help you...cook...tomorrow since its the weekend." Rin blinked, clearly taken back by the sudden offer despite the fact that he sounds as if he was punched in the guts just to get the words out.

"Really?" Rin raised a brow and Len nodded sheepishly, maybe if he taught her to cook, it might help lessen the chance of a fire and with some luck she might be able to cook on her own without much trouble.

Rin bit the inside of her cheek and thought for a moment. Ok, Rin knew very well and will admit on how bad -scratch that- _Horrible _she was in cooking. It was like another universe for her!

Even though Rin really wanted to show to the world how good- or at least decent she can be in cooking, she can't help be a bit doubtful with her skills but Len was offering to help so it'll be ok...right?

"Well if you say so..." Rin say slowly before she grinned. After that, the atmosphere seemed to have lightened as if the awkwardness hadn't been there at all though the subject that cased the tension in the first place hasn't been dropped just yet but Rin seriously hoped he forgotten all about it-

"So...why were you in my room by the way?"

Or not.

"It's um...well."

_I was in your room to get my science book which you hadn't returned yet. _How hard was it to say just that simple line? Well, actually it was really, _really _hard if you had an image of this guy almost naked with a towel as the only item to hide um...certain part of his body popping from your head every time you tried looking at him at the eye.

"It's because I..." Darn it! This was getting complicated by the minute.

Rin started to feel nervous as Len looked at her in anticipation. Rin cleared her throat to stop her senseless talking. "Well, I was just there to get my science book." Rin mentally congratulated herself for being able to say it without her voice trembling.

"Oh." Len nodded, deciding not to bring up what happened in the room. There was a few minutes of silence (besides the sound of table wares clicking against plates) Len stood up and cleared the table once they were done despite the fact that it was Miki's job to clean up the table but Len was always considerate that way.

"Remember you have wake up early for Len Kagamine's special lesson in the art of cooking got that." Len said and Rin arch a brow at the weird name calling but nodded her head eagerly. "Oh and don't go sneaking off for ahead start without me." Len deadpanned. Rin snorted a small laugh before looking at him in mocking hurt.

"Len how could you say that to me?" Rin pouted despite her acting was being a bit out of character. "I would never do something like that you can trust me ok?" Len rolled his eyes but still smiled as he walked out of the dinning room and into that forbidden place known as the kitchen.

Rin sighed and slowly sank into her seat. Thank goodness the extremely awkward dinner had ended and seemed to have disappeared into nothing soon after.

She started wondering about what would happen tomorrow. She was going to enter a death trap tomorrow, an unknown place this might be her chance to finally show just how good she might be in front of the stove.

But first, she had to remember to lock the door really tight tonight if she didn't want to him snooping into her room. Knowing him, he probably has more spares and not just the one she took from him. She really must keep it locked up if she didn't want to end up repeating this morning wake up call.

* * *

_**Boom!**_

Miki flinched as a sound very similar to an explosion was heard through the kitchen door. That was the third time something exploded inside the kitchen and Miki was too scared to even dare open the door.

Miki hid under the table of the dinning room just in case as she stared at the door worriedly. Was it really the best thing to let Rin into the kitchen?

When Len told Miki that Rin was going to the kitchen. Miki freaked out and started begging on her knees not to let her into the kitchen. Miki respects Rin very much and thought of her as a very good friend but as a friend she knew the horrors of what Rin could do in that place.

Miki made a mistake into letting her into her apartment one time and into her kitchen to make tea. Apparently Rin has a talent in making foods that well, _explodes_ even without the heat of the stove or the oven. Miki had to stay at Len's mansion for a few weeks to have her burnt apartment remodeled after that, she still is by the way.

_**BOOM!**_

Miki squeaked as the sound was much more louder than the last one. She now wondered if Len was ok, he was alone inside there with Rin. With much courage and most hesitation, she carefully crawled out of her hiding place and moved over to the door where she slowly opened it slightly to peek inside.

It was much more worse than she thought.

Most of the parts of the kitchen were now black as if bombs were thrown around the place which probably was. Splatters of food were everywhere even up the ceiling and on the appliances with cracked bowls were on the island of the kitchen or whatever is left of the kitchen while Rin stood next to the island stirring...something...into a new bowl with a passive expression on her face though her eyes were burning with determination.

But where was Len? Miki glanced around the place searching for her blond haired boss and found him ducking at the other far side of the island. He was a complete mess. Some strands of his hair escaped from his ponytail, his clothes and apron was covered with food and smudges of black as well as his face.

He looked just as scared as she was. "Um...R-Rin I think that's enough for today." Len stuttered as he peeking at the girl from the other side. Rin glared at him causing him to wince. "No!" Rin yelled as she swag the spoon in her hands at him. "I will not give up!" Before going back to stirring at the said thing that was now bubbling despite the fact that there was nothing heating it.

Miki (idiotically) entered the room quietly as to not alarm the busy blond and crawled towards Len, ducking for cover with him. "What is she trying to make?" Miki whispered as she fearfully stared at the bowl containing what maybe poison or a new creation of a bomb seeing as most of place was burn.

"Porridge." Len whispered back and worriedly watched as Rin added some spice into it.

"That's _porridge?!" _Miki exclaimed in a whispering tone as she looked at Len in shock then turned back to girl in question before the two sank back to hide. "How does one turn porridge into a _weapon!"_

**_KABOOM!_**

The two jumped as the sound of an explosive was heard from behind them. The two looked at each other then lifted themselves again to peek at the blond girl...who just continued stirring as if nothing happened.

Rin growled as she noticed a crack on the bowl and some of the continents spilling through it. Miki and Len paled as they saw that it had strange colors that were obviously not meant for porridge. Rin picked up the broken bowl and pouring the inside into a new bowl then tossing the now useless table ware with the rest.

"L-Len-sama we have to do something." Miki said as they stared at the disturbing dish. "Like what?" Len grunted. "We can't just tell her to quit! She'll kill us!"

"Well, we'll be killed if she finishes that "dish" and gets us to eat it!" Miki growled back. "But we'll probably die before that seeing as we're in a war zone!"

_Whoosh~_

Suddenly something whizzed pass between the two causing them to freeze before very slowly with both their necks almost creaking in reluctance, they turned behind them to see a knife planted on the wall. It was still shaking a bit before going still completely.

The two then turned to Rin, who was glaring at them furiously. Her free hand out stretched showing that she really was the one who threw it. "You're breaking my concentration." Miki and Len squeaked at the deadly aura radiating from the said girl and dive back down in fear.

"Len-sama I'm scared." Miki shuddered as she looked over the impaled knife at the wall. Len agreed at that.

"Yeah me too."

"What are we going to do once she finishes it?"

"I'm not sure. Miki you'll have to taste it."

"What?!" Miki jumped at the idea. "You're joking right master?"

"I wish you all the best luck Miki." Len patted the pink haired girl's shoulder.

"Don't write me off like that!" Miki growled and moved to hit her boss when a triumphant cry was heard.

"Done!"

_'ALREADY?!'_

Len and Miki glanced at the blond to see her wiping her forehead in accomplishment and lifted the bowl proudly. Rin looked at the two from the other side of the island and grinned. "Len! Miki! Want to try the porridge I made?"

Both of them flinched and jumped to their feet, laughing nervously. "N-No! It's alright Rin." Len said immediately. Miki nodded in agreement. "But Miki would love to taste it for you." Miki turned to Len in horror as he pushed her over to Rin then he saluted.

Miki looked over at Rin, who was looking at her expectantly as she held up the dish to her. Miki looked at the dish and paled.

It was dark purple or was it black mixed with hints of green? It was also bubbling heavily and she couldn't sworn she saw it _hiss_ at her. Miki gulped and looked at Rin's pouting face.

Miki didn't even have the heart to say no when Rin was making huge puppy dog eyes that no one can deny. Miki bit her lip as she took the spoon from Rin's other hand and dipped it into the purple (or black) bubbling porridge -if it can be called like that- Miki glared at Len and mouthing _'See you in hell jerk'_ before reluctantly sipping the porridge.

A few seconds later. It was lights out for Miki.

* * *

"H-How is she doctor?" Rin stuttered as the doctor examined Miki, who was groaning in pain.

"Ms. Najika* will be at bed for a few days but she'll be fine." The doctor announced, much to Rin and Len's relief. "All she needs is to drink lots of water and some rest will do just fine for her." The two blonds nodded and bowed in thanks to the doctor as he left the guest room and the mansion.

"I'm so sorry Miki." Rin apologized. "I-It's fine Rin-chan." Miki wheezed before clutching her stomach painfully. "Y-You did you're best and...can you guys please leave...I want to get some sleep for now." Rin and Len nodded and quietly left the room.

"I just don't know what's wrong with it." Rin pouted, scratching her head cluelessly as the pair moved back to the kitchen or at least Len followed Rin to the kitchen, worried she might do something again. "I'm sure it was ok." Rin muttered as she picked up the abandoned bowl and took a spoon.

Len's eyes widened when he figured out what she was going to do. "Rin I don't think you should-" Rin sipped the porridge and hummed. "I think its ok to me."

Len gaped at Rin as she continued eating her porridge thoughtfully. How can she eat that thing?

Rin turned to Len, who continued looking at her oddly and arched a brow. "What?" Rin questioned. Len shook his head. "Nothing" He replied. "Just...wondering how I'm going to explain this to Mom." Len glanced around the now ruined kitchen.

Rin blushed and giggled nervously. "Yeah sorry for the mess." Len laughed. "It's fine I could just get the cleaners clean up this mess."

"Still I don't get what's so bad about this porridge." Rin huffed. "I taste pretty good to me."

Len sweat dropped at that. "Really now..." Suddenly Len regretted saying that.

"Yeah want some?" Rin offered as she held the spoon at him. "No!" Len waved his hands in front of him. "I'm alright."

"Awww." Rin whined. "Come on please?" Rin begged, once again doing the puppy dog eyes but to the max at that. Len -with all his strength- said 'no' though it sound forced which probably was. Rin pouted. "How come?"

_'How come?'_ Len thought. After seeing what had happen to Miki, he doubt he would be able to eat something like that and live. Seems like Rin has forgotten about the whole event right away since she was offering it to him like this or was she just acting sadistic just to get on his nerves? Rin frowned then shrugged.

"Alright." Len looked at her surprise. Rin usually would act stubborn and be persistent until the person gave up but who was he to complain? Len sighed in relief at being able to live another day. He turned to leave the kitchen when-

"Aah! Len-kun!" Rin exclaimed. "Wha-" Len soon found out that he made a fatal mistake as he turned to her. Rin sneakily took advantage of his opened mouth and stuck the spoonful of mystery food X into it. Len instinctively swallowed it by mistake.

Len felt like an idiot for falling for that trick and when he wakes up, he was so going to make Rin pay for this.

And everything went black.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 4! X3**

**Sorry for not updating for a while but I had a serious case of writer's block and it hurts like hell for my head so I spent most of my time sleeping whenever I had writer's block but the good news is...**

**I grew an inch or two Hooray! I'm taller now! **

**Ehem anyways please review and send me your thoughts about my story. If you want you can give suggestions on what you might want next since writer's block is a killer and giving yours truly a very bad case of migraines. Ugh!**

***Yeah I made up Miki's surname because I don't think her original surname will cut it. I mean Sf-A2? Not your average surname now isn't it?**

**Bye!**

**-Yugao702**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so soooo sorry for the really late update! I've been extremely busy these past weeks and I've been so guilty for not updating soon enough! But I'm still busy and only had this time to finish this so don't expect me to update for a while (again) ok? Sorry again but please enjoy reading this latest chapter.**

* * *

Rin felt bad for letting the two taste her...um _creation_ in that aspect.

Well actually she felt bad for letting Miki taste it. Len on the other hand, she didn't really felt sorry about it- ok maybe a _tiny_ bit but still didn't feel completely guilt over it. In fact, he probably deserved it for all the things he's done for this whole time ever since she moved in.

It's already been weeks since the whole kitchen incident and everything seemed to went back to normal except she was now officially banned from laying a finger on the stove, much less taking a single step into the kitchen. Miki even locked the doors to the kitchen every night to make sure of that and Rin may only get inside if she had company.

Rin sweat dropped at the extreme measures they were taking and the fact that they don't trust her was something else...

Ok so maybe she wasn't the most trustworthy person when it comes to some things but anyways, Rin was able to make it up to the two by getting them some of cakes she bought from a very nice bakery down town.

It was a really simple way to apologize but the two seemed to be ok with it (especially Len who teasingly asked for a sorry kiss along with it only for him to earn a smack to the head).

But besides that, nothing much happened for a while and so here she was in her bed, on a weekend supposedly trying to go back to sleep.

Keyword of the day: _Trying._

Because unfortunately the first thing she sees in that morning was the sleeping face of a certain blond boy. This became a daily route now since she was forced to get used to this, knowing how it was useless to get the blond get off her bed every morning...

Why did that sound so _wrong _just now?

Rin inwardly shook her head and stared at the face in front of her. Usually she would push the guy off her bed or better yet hit him then yell at him but instead she stared at him. It wasn't everyday she would do this, she would just go straight into hitting him then kicking him out of her room.

Len was really attractive no doubt about that and Rin knew a lot of girls would kill just to get this close to seeing his sleeping face but she wasn't one of those girls and she surely she wasn't in love with this guy unlike his mindless fan girls (which is probably 3/4 of the whole female population of the school) though that didn't stop her from examining him.

His sandy blond hair that was usually in a ponytail was loose and untied leaving his shoulder-length hair untamed and strands of his hair laid on his face as he breathed softly, his once childish looks was out shadowed by the male muscularity which made him surprisingly handsome.

Rin's eyes trailed down to his supple and firm looking lips that were slightly parted but Rin teared her gaze from it before she starts getting strange thoughts. He looked peaceful in his sleep as he breath lightly, it reminded Rin of the little boy she knew from her childhood.

The little guy who was such a crybaby and was simply too innocent for his own good. Rin frowned slightly.

Where did that adorable and innocent boy go? Sure, she understood that someday everyone was going to have to change but _this_ Len wasn't changing in a very good way. He was still the same sweet and considerate guy but now he was a complete flirt that irritated her to no end.

But right now was not the best time to think about these things. Rin frowned deeper as Len snuggled into her covers even more. She quietly but carefully moved out of the bed as to not wake the "sleeping beauty" and tip toed her way to her desk.

Digging through her drawers to search for something. Before she cheered quietly as she pulled out...an air horn.

Snickering to herself, she moved over and kneeled down on her bedside then cautiously placed the air horn in front of Len's face before she pressed the top of the horn.

_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Len's eyes shot open as the ear piercing sound of the horn echoed in the room and he tumbled off her bed with a thump. There was silence except for the soft laughter coming from Rin as Len tried getting up but kneeled at the other bedside, glaring at Rin with tired eyes.

"Not funny Rin." Len groaned in annoyance and slight amusement. Rin continued giggling, her air horn now on the ground as she held her stomach. "You know what, I guess you're right Kagamine." Rin agreed, trying to muffle her laughs but was failing badly. "It was without a doubt _hilarious_!" She exclaimed and burst out laughing. "Oh you should've seen the look on your face Len! It was priceless!"

Len rolled his eyes and stood up while the blond female was rolling on the floor laughing breathlessly. "Hahaha real funny Rin." Len laughed dryly as he stretched his arms.

He stood there for a moment, watching Rin enjoy her little prank before glancing back at her soft and cozy looking bed then diving back into her covers, sighing tiredly as he snuggled into the comforts of the soft bed.

Rin stopped laughing the moment she saw Len back onto her bed and frowned. She growled irritation and tugged on the blankets. "Hey! I just woke you up so get off the bed already!" The only response she got was a lazy grunt and a tug back for the sheet. It turned into a small tug-of-war between them before Rin let go of the blanket with a sigh of defeat.

She walked over to his side and shook him "Come on already! You don't even have the right to sleep here in the first place Kagamine so leave!" She was ignored as Len lifted his hand and made a motion telling her to go away.

Irked, Rin roughly pulled him off the bed and tangling Len beneath the thin cover. Len struggled to untangle himself until Rin stomped on him. He gave a gasp then a pained groaned as her foot was now crushing his chest.

"Len Kagamine I had enough of this! You will get out of my room right now got it?" Rin sneered and Len wheezed slightly. "Alright, alright! Geez I'll go just get your foot off my chest!" Len grunted and Rin lifted her foot off him.

Len slowly crawled out off the room, grumbling and Rin sighed as the door closed. Len was so immature sometimes, he doesn't even have the decency to respect her privacy at times. Really, that boy knows no shame. Rin sighed again as she looked over her bed, a few minutes later she realized something.

"Len! You idiot you took my blanket!" Rin yelled as she rushed out her door and after the immature blond.

* * *

Rin grunted as she staggered down the stairs, holding her head in pain. She still felt sleepy even though it was already ten in the morning and she was also suffering from a terrible headache. Maybe she could just lay on the couch for a while and hope the migraines would stop.

Just as she was about to reach the bottom of the stairs the doors of the huge entrance hall flew open causing Rin to jump in surprise and a cheerful yell echoed in the hall.

"Gooood Morning everyone! The Great Hatsune Miku is here!"

Rin groaned as she came face to face with a certain teal haired female who was posing dramatically and behind her was her brother, Mikuo Hatsune, who face palmed at his sister's loud greeting. "Miku...Please shut up its too early for this." Rin held her head even tighter.

Great, her headache was getting worse. "Ahhh Rin-chan don't act like that." Miku whined as she entered the house followed by Mikuo, who simply sighed and waved at the obviously tired girl. Rin nodded at him before looking back at Miku.

"So why are you here?" Rin deadpanned and Miku dramatically gasped as if she said something shocking.

"Rin-chan are you saying you're not happy to see me?" Miku squeaked before she started explaining in a theatrical manner. "We are -or more like I am- here to forever protect you from the evil blond menace known as Len Kagamine who has already turned hundreds of girls into his personal mindless slaves! "

Miku reached out and held Rin's hands in front her. "And the fact that you are living with that beast means that you are in terrible danger Rin!"

Ahh, right. A few weeks ago Miku finally found out about the two who will now be living together for a whole year and she freak out instantly. She started repeatedly cursing Len and saying that she had to protect Rin at all cost and so on. From then on Miku frequently visits them to make sure Len doesn't do anything to her sweet Rin, sometimes dragging Mikuo or Kaito along.

Rin sighed tiredly and opened her mouth to say something- "If I didn't come here to save you, your purity would've be stolen in an instant!"

Rin and Mikuo choked in their own saliva at Miku's words. If they were drinking something, the two would've probably spat it out in complete shock. "M-Miku I thinks she gets it." Mikuo stuttered, a light pink color stained his cheeks as well as Rin's.

"Yeah so stop acting so dramatically Miss drama queen." The three looked up to see Len frowning at them at the top of the stairs and he moved down towards them. Miku sneered and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Kagamine." Miku growled as she crossed her arms in front of her, glaring at the boy.

"Hatsune." Len replied in a neutral tone and stopped next to Rin. The two glared at each other for a while until Miku broke eye contact and huffed angrily. "I'm sorry but I don't remember inviting you into my home today so may you kindly leave now before I file this as trespassing to private property." Len smiled darkly and Miku scoffed. "And leave Rin-chan to your hands you alien? I don't think so."

The air was now suffocating with tension as the two dark auras surrounded them. Rin and Mikuo slowly backed away from the two and quickly moved into the living room, slowly shutting the door as to not let the two irritated people notice.

Rin groaned, trying to massage her forehead to relieve some of the pain. "Sorry about my sister Rin." Mikuo apologized, scratching his head sheepishly. "She can be over exaggerating when it comes to somethings." Rin smiled a bit. "Its fine I guess." She shrugged and walked deeper int the room. "Its nice to have some noise in this place. This place so too quiet that its deafening."

Then the muffled sound of an argument, cussing, and yelling were heard through the door. "Should we stop them?" Rin asked hesitantly. Mikuo shook his head. "I rather live then go into a suicide mission." Mikuo shuddered. "Those two are monsters." Rin nodded in agreement.

She knew how scary the two are when they compete or argue together, it was like watching two beasts fight to the death and if you're not careful enough you might accidentally get into the middle of it and then be sent to the hospital. Rin remembers clearly how Kaito tried to stop the two from fighting once, only for him to be sent to the clinic for a head injury because a chair was thrown to his direction by accident.

"So what do we do now?" Rin asked. Mikuo shrugged. "I don't know. Want to watch a movie?" Rin smiled at the suggestion.

* * *

"Damn you Kagamine! I will not let you get near Rin-chan!" Miku yelled as she pointed a finger at Len, who snorted. "Like that's gonna happen, now get out already! You're already a bother in this place so shoo shoo" Miku growled deeply and was ready to pounce at him to tear him to shreds.

Miku was after all very protective about the things she was very fond of and Rin was one of them. So when she heard Rin was staying over at Len's house, Miku's blood boiled.

Funny how Miku use to be fond of Len since he was adorable just like Rin but after they entered middle school and he turned to who he is today, Miku's view of an innocent and cute boy shattered and she now views him as an enemy of all women.

"Why you little-"

_Kyaaaah!_

The two froze as they heard a familiar squeal. They slowly looked over the closed door that lead to the living room then at each other, the two teens soon realized that Rin and Mikuo were missing from the room and they could only come up with one conclusion.

Forgetting their previous little quarrel, the two rushed over to the door and listened for a moment, hearing small giggles and shouts before they threw the door open and the two of them froze at the sight while the two other teens inside the room jumped at the sudden bang of the door.

What Miku and Len saw was shocking for them. Rin and Mikuo were in a rather awkward position. Rin was underneath Mikuo while he straddled her and their faces were a bit close to each other as if they were about to kiss, much to their horror. Her arm was out stretch and held something away from Mikuo and said person tried reaching out for it but none of the two shocked teens noticed, only looking at them in pure horror.

Mikuo was now sweating heavily as he panicked about what his sister was going to do to him after being caught in such a position while Rin looked just as shock.

It was actually misunderstanding as the two were actually fighting over the remote of the television because Rin decided to pick out a mushy chick flick, much to Mikuo's dismay so he tried to grab the remote to change the movie with some kind of action or anything that was at least what he may consider 'manly' but of course Rin snatched the remote before him and they started wrestling for it.

Unlike Len and Miku, it didn't involve yelling, beating, or anything that may involve bashing your opponent's head into any material closest at hand. It was all friendly and well, none violent until they ended up in the most awkward position in their struggle and with the worst timing Miku and Len ever had when they burst open the door did everything turn silent and this is where the problem starts.

The intensity was now much, much more worse than it was before and was growing at the moment as Miku did the most scariest thing Mikuo has ever seen...she _smiled. _And it wasn't that oh-so sweet smile, it was more of a promising of an extremely painful death to him.

Before Mikuo knew it, he was thrown to the other side of the room by his sister. "Rin-chan! Are you alright? Did that idiot of a brother of mine hurt you?" Miku questions as she held the surprised girl and searched for any (none existing) signs of injury. Mikuo groaned as he tried picking himself up, only to face to face with an obviously irritated Len who glared at him.

Mikuo winced at icy glare and laugh nervously while backing away slowly until he was tackled to the ground by his crazy sister. "You useless, pathetic excuse for a human being! How dare you assault Rinny you bastard! I will skin you alive!" Mikuo gave a choked cry for help as Miku started strangling him and shaking him. Len simply watched with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Rin on the other hand, keep quiet silently praying for Mikuo and inwardly bid farewell to him as he was about to be murdered by his own sibling's hands.

* * *

After what seemed like hours. The two siblings broke off and Rin finally cleared up the misunderstanding though Miku despite knowing what really happened, still threw evil looks at Mikuo, who was now covered with bruises and scratches all over his body.

"Oh Rinny! You are not safe anywhere!" Miku cried and glomped the girl. "I can't leave you alone with the enemy of women and I can't let you get near my worthless brother! Oh you poor poor child!"

Len groaned while Mikuo sighed as Miku started theatrical again, patting Rin's head and held her tightly as if to protected her like a newborn baby. Rin sweat dropped. "Let's go Rin! We shall leave this horror house and you shall live with me where you will be well guard from this beasts!"

Miku grabbed Rin's hands and moved to the front door, only for Len block it. "Sorry Hatsune but Rin stays here." Len said and Miku glared at him. "Oh no! I won't let you try and violate this innocent girl!"

Len glared back. "Well I can't let Rin get taken away by an insane drama queen who has no business here in the first place." Miku scoffed. "Business? My business is to get Rin out of here and safe from your hands you player!"

Before Len could make a comeback. Miki popped in between the two. "Ok that's enough you two."

"Wha-! Hey! Where the heck have you been anyway?!" Rin yelled but was ignored as Miki smiled at Miku. "Hatsune-san it has been a while." Miku smiled back, momentarily forgetting about the fight. "Hi Najika-chan! It has been a while! As much as I would love to chat with you again-" Miku's face darkened as she glanced behind Miki. "I have business with your _'goshuujinsama' _here." Miku mockingly emphasize 'master' which irritated Len.

"I'm so sorry Hatsune-san but the young master is busy with something as well as Kagami-san." Rin and Len blinked in confusion. "So I wish for you to leave now I'm so sorry again." Miki bowed.

"Huh? W-Wait a mi-" Miku tried to protest as Miki started pushing her out the door. Mikuo, having no choice but to follow said good bye to the two blonds, more so on Rin which Len noticed and glared at him as the front door closed. Miki turned to the two with a sigh. "You so owe me one Kagamine-sama." Miki stated as she walked into the dinning room, leaving the two alone.

There was complete silence between them. Len muttered about going out to do something and walked out of the door. Rin sighed tiredly and decided to move back into the living room to finish what she was watching after everything that happened.

* * *

For the rest of the day, nothing much happened well except Miku coming back again after a few hours later, only to thrown out again by Miki. It was already pass 10 in the night and Len still hasn't come back. Rin wasn't entirely worried since it wasn't actually unusual for him to be gone this late.

_'He's probably with some girl right now.' _Rin frowned at that thought. Of course he would be with a girl, he's the infamous player of the school so she shouldn't be worried, not at all...right? She shook her head, of course not he'l live anyway.

Rin collapsed onto her bed with a groaned, know that Len would be back very soon when her phone started ringing. Rin flipped her phone and peered into it curiously to see a text message from Mikuo. Rin raised brow as she read the text.

**_To: Rin Kagami_**

**_From: Mikuo Hatsune_**

**_Sub: Saturday  
_**

_**Hey! Sorry about my** **sister today. She's been ranting about what happened ever since she was kick out from your place twice and basically took it out on me-**_

Rin giggled as she could imagined Mikuo running away from his sister (who Rin imagined with horns, beating red eyes and claws) who was chasing him while he was screaming in a high pitched tone like a girl.

**_-But rather than telling what happened after. I still want to say sorry about my embarrassing sister so to make it up I was just wondering about next Saturday if you want to go out for movie or something as some kind of an apology for what happened today if you want, we'll meet up at the mall at 8._**

Rin sighed. Mikuo was so sweet to send an apology to her when he was not at fault for anything- Wait a minute.

Rin sat up instantly and reread the message before she blushed. Did Mikuo Hatsune just asked her out? Rin blinked, stared at her phone for a good 5 minutes before slowly falling back onto her bed. He did.

Rin bit her lip, wondering whether or not she should accept. Mikuo was a sweet guy and really kind though he is a flirt like Len but for some reason Rin didn't seem to hate it when he tries to flirt with her. Now that she thought of it, if she was to think about it very clearly there were times when she would actually flirt _back! _But it was a fun and games right?

Rin blushed even deeper. Sure, she likes Mikuo but not really romantically...maybe...But another question came to mind. Did Mikuo like her? As in like _like _her? Rin was too embarrassed to find out but in the same time she was curious. Usually she would brush off Mikuo's flirting or maybe just go along with it to humor him but...

Rin was confuse of her feelings. She glanced at her phone once again and chewed on her lip. After a few minutes She typed in her reply.

_**To: Mikuo Hatsune**_

_**From: Rin Kagami**_

_**Sub: Re: Saturday  
**_

_**Sure, I would like that...8 sound nice see you then.**_

Her thumb hovered over the send button. She paused for a moment then reluctantly pressed it. Rin buried her face into her pillow as she thought to herself. _'What the hell am I do?!'_

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 5!  
**

**Again, I am so sorry! I have school very very soon and as much as I hate school I have to go and so I wasn't able to update when I really want to. Don't forget to review ok? Wish me luck on my new school year!**

**(I curse the person who invented school in the first place! XP)**

**-Yugao702**


	6. Chapter 6

**OM double G! I'm so so so sooooo SORRRY! *falls to my knees and bows* **

**Im so so sorry for the really late update! Im trying to juggle my school days, my exhausting hours running around doing favors and chores for my family (who are probably sadists for making me do these right after I came home from school) and for this. **

**So please understand why I havent got the time to update my story but please support me and my story as I continue my days as a weird but awesome person in my very dull life. (Yeah I'm partly negative when Im really exhausted)  
**

* * *

There was something was completely off about Rin.

Len had been numbly aware of it ever since yesterday but didn't say anything about. Miku had once again invaded his home along with her brother but he noticed that Rin and Mikuo were somewhat shy around each other and it unnerved Len about it.

Especially when that night they started having a conversation about the Hatsunes (more like Len complaining about them) Rin would blush whenever he mentioned Mikuo and now Len was starting to be a bit paranoid.

"Is there something wrong Rin?" Len asked and Rin flinched. They were currently having some dessert from a family restaurant after a long day at school. Len jokingly pointed out how it felt like a date, earning him a really light punch to the shoulder much to his surprise since Rin never holds back when abusing him and honestly it was starting to worry him.

"W-What do you mean Kagamine?" Rin laughed nervously as she scooped up a spoonful of her orange flavored ice cream. Len frowned. "You haven't been yourself since yesterday so I'm a little worried."

Rin gulped down her ice cream. So he noticed? "No, there's nothing wrong." Len frowned even deeper as Rin continued eating her sundae ice cream hurriedly though she couldn't taste anything due to the cold of it and because she felt nervous.

Rin hadn't told Len about the text yet and she didn't really want him to know. She didn't know why but she keep quiet about it though it was pretty hard to keep it in a low profile when every time she thought about what she was going to do next Saturday it would send a deep red blush to her cheeks.

"Really Rin." Len said in a very serious tone that surprised Rin since he was usually a carefree person "Are you hiding something?" Rin bit her lip as Len leaned towards her in a rather intimidating way.

Should she tell him? No, not yet.

"Honestly its nothing! I-I mean I was just thinking-" Rin paused. Darn it.

Len raised a brow. "Oh really? What were you thinking?" Rin started sweating, trying to think up a lie and pull away or even dismiss this conversation. "Er..." Rin started. "Just somethings and...girl stuff." Rin inwardly face palmed at her own excuse.

Len stared at her unconvinced but after a few minutes he nodded, dropping the subject much to Rin's relief.

* * *

"Seriously man, Rin has been acting differently." Len said as he dribbled a basketball.

At the moment, he was playing basketball with Kaito. Rin had to go back first to study (What else is knew?) so Len decided to stay outside a bit longer and ended up calling Kaito for one-on-one at a nearby court but in reality he just wanted someone to talk about said person.

"What do you mean different?" Kaito asked as Len passed the ball to him. "I mean she was practically ignoring me." Len replied and Kaito scoffed. "And how is that any different from the way she usually acts?" Len rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Kaito."

Kaito shook his head and shot the ball but missed the hoop. The ball bounced before rolling towards Len. "I don't know why but she's been avoiding me- way more than usual." Len stated as he shoot the ball into the hoop perfectly. "So ask her." Kaito replied as Len pick up the ball and dribbled it once more.

"I did." Len mumbled. "But she won't tell me!" Kaito sighed as he approached him and snatched the ball. "Then just leave her alone for a while, you know let her have some privacy." Kaito said. "She'll tell you herself soon."

Len stared at him. "...So you're saying I should just sit around and wait while I suffer trying to figure out what she's trying to hide?" Kaito looked at up thoughtfully. "Pretty much, yeah." Len groaned. "You're not helping man."

Kaito shrugged. "I know." He shot the ball once again but again, missed. "If only you were in my situation you would probably feel my pain." Len muttered.

"Hey, I suffer just as much as you when I piss off Miku." Kaito stated as he picked up the ball. "But in your situation you pretty much piss off Rin every single day." Len face palmed. "That's not what I meant."

"Either way," Kaito said, ignoring what Len grumbled. "Just trust Rin and don't creep her out then she'll tell you."

Len frowned. "Still-"

"Len I know you like Rin and all but you shouldn't worry so much on her...I mean you two aren't even dating." Kaito cut in. Ok, now that hurts.

"You wounded me Kaito Shion." Len gasped as he placed a hand to his chest. Kaito rolled his eyes. "We might not be dating...yet." Len added. "I still have the right to worry about her well being."

Kaito sighed again. "Whatever." He shrugged. "Just don't go stalking her if things go worse for you." Len laughed but in the back of his head, he pondered for a moment and nodded. He's probably be right, he might as well wait for a while for Rin to explain herself...

* * *

But what's the harm in asking her once more?

"Rin~" Len whined as he laid back on the couch in lazy manner while Rin sat on a love seat, reading a book but she ignored the blond.

It was already late at night and so Rin thought she might have some peace if she read in the living room but unfortunately for her, Len decided to join her. After a small argument and stuff being thrown around, Rin gave up and now there was silence between then besides the sounds coming from the television which Len was watching in.

"Rinny~" He called again but again ignored. Len pouted and crawled to the edge of the couch. "Rinny~ Can I ask you something?" Finally, Rin sighed heavily and looked up from the book with an irritated expression. "What is it Kagamine?"

"Are you sure you're not hiding anything from me?" Len cut in. There was silence, Rin's irritated look slowly dropped to hesitation. "What do you mean?" Rin questioned nervously. "I mean is there something you're not telling me?" Len said a bit more clearly.

Rin felt like she was hanging off a cliff. "Well..." Rin started. "...No, not really." Len looked unconvinced, "Really? I mean you can tell me anything, we're friends after all." If it weren't for the fact the atmosphere seemed so heavy, Rin would've snorted. "I'm pretty sure Len." She smiled warily.

Len stared at her for a moment but shook his head. "Alright..." He said and laid back again, much to Rin's surprise. That's it? But Rin released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She reached out to on the coffee table for her glass filled with her favorite orange juice -

"So do have any plans this Saturday?"

_Crash!_

Rin yelped as she accidentally dropped her glass, spilling the juice and ultimately scattering pieces of glass all over the carpet. Rin quickly tried picking them up but cringe when she cut her. Len reacted quickly and knelt in front of her. He grabbed her right hand and inspected the small trail of blood on her index finger.

"L-Let go..." Rin said weakly as she tried tugging her wrist. "You're hurt." Len stated the obvious and Rin's face bloomed with red when Len brought her finger up to his mouth and sucked on it. Rin was practically trembling from the embarrassment she felt at that moment and she tried to get her hand out of his grip but Len tightened it as he concentrated his attention on her finger.

When Len finally released her hand, Rin brought her hand to her chest. There was silence for a moment before Len stood up. "I'll get the first aid kit and get Miki to clean the carpet so stay her for a moment, I'll be right back." With that Len walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

Rin stayed there then collapsed on the love seat with a deep red blush on her face. She felt like an idiot for just dropping the glass like that from a simple question like that.

Why was she so nervous? Its just a simple date! Nothing wrong!

But Rin didn't know why but she felt guilt if she told Len. Rin shook her head, why would she care? Its he business, Len had nothing to do with it...so why was she still hesitant to say something...

She groaned. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Len frowned as he dug through the kitchen cabinet. Why did Rin suddenly reacted like that when he asked her about her plans? He wanted to ask her if she wanted to hang out together like old times but from the way she acted, he was anxious.

Could it be that she did have something to do on Saturday? Then it must be something Rin didn't want him to know if she just freaked out like that. Len knew he should be a gentleman and leave her alone for a bit but Len really wanted to know.

Le gasp! Could she perhaps be in some kind of secret organization that stops evil or something?!

Len laughed at his own thoughts. He was watching too much anime if he literally thought of it like that. But thinking realistically, could she possible have...a _date_ on that time?

Len shook his head. No, There was no way that would happen. We're talking about the school's infamous heart breaker who literally rejected millions of guys without hesitation and who only thinks about nothing but oranges and studying, there was no way that dense girl could go on a date when she doesn't even notice _himself_!

Len shook his head as he finally pulled out the kit. He should just leave it alone for a while if he didn't want another accident like that to happen.

* * *

Rin glanced at her cell phone anxiously as she waited in front of the fountain in the plaza of a very popular shopping district. She was five minutes early.

Rin realized too late that this was in fact her very first date and she felt nervous to the point her knees were probably shaking. Rin took a breath and shook her head, she shouldn't be nervous! This is Mikuo here, there was no reason to be nervous.

It wasn't the first time she hanged out with Mikuo like this but this was going to be the first time they will be hanging out together _alone._

She looked up at the sky. She still couldn't believe it was already Saturday! She had been running away from Len the whole week and she knew she was acting all suspicious but she wasn't very good at keep secrets either.

She brushed her orange dress and made sure one last time that there were no wrinkles in it. These were going to be the longest five minutes of her life—or so she thought.

"Hey, Rin!"

Off in the distance, she could see Mikuo running toward her, waving his hand. She waved back at him and smiled a bit warily. "So ready to go?" He asked as soon as he stopped in front of her. Rin nodded, unknown to them was a familiar figure who sat at a bench just a few meters away, glaring at them.

* * *

Len wasn't going to sit around and wait anymore!

He had enough of simply pretending nothings wrong so he decided to follow her in secret but never had he thought that she would go on a date with that bastard, Mikuo!

Len gritted his teeth together. He had nothing against Mikuo, in fact he was a pretty cool guy but now that he found out what he was up to, it was bon voyage for his respect for the guy.

Irritation filled him as he watched them walk away. He felt just couldn't believe this was happening. Rin was on a date with Mikuo, that arrogant eyesore!

Len groaned and stood up. As much as Len wanted to crash their date (And you wouldn't believe on how much he really, _really _wanted to crash it) he just can't- not at the moment anyway because if he did, Rin would hate him and it would be twice more worse than she does right now but now that he thought of it, it kind of hurts that Rin would go out with Mikuo when she practically rejects him whenever he tried to ask her out, I mean no girl ever resisted his charm! But that's what makes Rin so different from those girls who just like him for his looks after all (Though it still stings that she would do that)

Len swallowed up his pride and decided to just follow them for now. Just for today, he wanted to see what they do on their date. Though he didn't notice certain people following them as well.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Miku yelled as she stared into her binoculars from the distance. "Um...Miku you should calm down a bit..." Kaito sweat dropped as he noticed the many eyes staring at them. Miku lowered the binoculars and glared at her boyfriend.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How can I calm down when my worthless brother is on a _date_ with Rinny!" Miku screeched and Kaito winced at the high pitch it. "I knew Mikuo was up to something but this is crossing the line!" Miku groaned angrily as she turned back to binoculars. Mikuo had been acting strange lately...well stranger than usual. He's been smiling like an idiot and all really energetic and nice that it was creeping Miku out.

She thought nothing about it but after finding out about _this..._Miku flew into a blind rage.

"Look Miku, can't you please stop freaking out about them and focus on our date?" Kaito asked a bit hesitantly but then Kaito found out what a huge mistake he just made.

Miku turned to him with the scariest look he had ever seen and Kaito flinched as he tried backing away from her. Miku slowly placed the binoculars back into her bag, turned to Kaito with a terrifyingly sweet smile...before she pounced on him. Kaito gave a scream and he was practically being strangled and beaten to death by his girlfriend.

Everyone around did nothing but watch as the two struggled (or more like one being killed by the other) though some brave people (bless their somewhat foolish hearts) tried to stop them but ended up being mixed into it and thrown out with bruises and scratches even the police tried to stop them. Unfortunately, they came out much worse than the other victims as they were knocked out from Miku's punches. Everyone then smartly decided not to get involve with the teal haired she-devil as she continued taking her anger out on the unfortunate blue haired boy.

* * *

Rin's hands were sweating as she talked with Mikuo. Oh boy, she felt really nervous!

She kept repeating herself that this was Mikuo and that this was nothing different from their usually hang outs but no matter how many times she repeated that over and over again, it didn't stop the way her heart pounded painfully in her chest and the uncomfortable feeling welling in her stomach.

"So what do you want to watch?" Rin flinched as her train of thoughts broke. She turned to Mikuo then at the line of posters on the wall of the theater. Rin scanned the posters. Honestly she doesn't really care about which movie to watch as it seems interesting or exciting enough. "That one." Rin said simply as she pointed at one them. Mikuo peered at it and smiled "Oh! That one? I heard its a great movie. Nice chose." Rin mentally sighed in relief as Mikuo walked over to the ticket booth.

Rin smiled and sighed once more. Somehow she was able to relax a bit, much to her relief. She looked at the glass window of the posters and realized she looked pretty tense, Rin took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing her stiff figure. Rin really need to loosen up even just a bit, she wondered if Mikuo noticed how she stiff she was earlier. Rin shook her head as Mikuo approached her.

The two then entered the dark theater in silence, not noticing three certain people watching them.

* * *

Len frowned as the two entered the theater. He noticed the movie theater they entered and he frowned even deeper.

Action, typical Mikuo.

Len gave a smile at the girl behind the ticket booth, causing her to blush and giggle as she handed a ticket to him. She even handed him a small piece of paper with numbers on it, she winked at him and mouthed to him 'Call me.' Len just smiled and walked away towards the theater. It was a bit dark obviously but bright enough for him to see where he's going.

Len spotted the two a bit up front and sat behind them a few seats away. He stared- more like glared -at the two intensely. He watched them muttering to each other and smacking one another playfully, much to Len's irritation. The two look so lovey dovey and Len had to force himself to stay put. He was already imagining a hundred ways to kill Mikuo.

Len scoffed, he was pretty sure Miku wouldn't mind if he threw her brother off a cliff or something, in fact she would probably join in if she found out what his brother was doing.

If only he knew.

* * *

"Ugh! What is with this chose of movie!" Miku groaned as she stared at the poster with distaste. "Action? Really? Geez, this guy has no sense of romance at all!"

Kaito, who was now wrapped up in bandages could only sigh as Miku ranted. "This is one of the reasons why I don't want my brother to date Rin-chan! He doesn't understand anything about girls! And he's a complete flirt who has no right to get even near a girl especially one as innocent and adorable as Rinny!"

Kaito wanted to speak up but after what happened he didn't want to end up in a wheelchair this time. Miku huffed in annoyance as she dragged Kaito along with her into the theater.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Hooray! I was able to finish the new chapter! Don't worry though Miku (and Kaito though it was against his will) or Len will probably crash the date sooner or later...or probably never! But I wont tell you since it will be in the next chapter *evil cackle* **

**Anywho I'll continue updating as much as possible but dont expect me to update after this because as I said I'm juggling my social life and my internet life (which I wish to live in as much as possible- Reality sucks, Fantasy Rules!) **

**Anyways continue supporting this story and oh! Please read and support my other stories such as '4 Girlfriends For One Life' and 'Reflecting' as well okay! Wish me luck on surviving my life! **

**-Yugao702**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I told you to be patient and so I decided to post this chapter right away!  
**

**You know, I was thinking, I could make possibly a new story- specifically a one shot but I can't tell you what its about and...I had writer's block which is the worst thing to ever exist for authors (Like Yours truly) but to make it up to you guys I updated this chapter for the time being so I hope you enjoy this new chapter. X3**

* * *

Ok, This is...awkward.

Rin tried her best to concentrate on the movie but realizing how close they were in the darkness, it felt somewhat weird. Whenever they hangout with Len, Kaito, and Miku. There was some kind of sequence whenever they watch a movie of some kind. Rin would usually be in between Len and Kaito while Miku sat next to him then finally Mikuo was placed next to his sister so it was kind of strange to be next to this guy without having two people sitting between them.

And now that she thought about it, it was a bit embarrassing to be this close to him and to be alone with him in the darkness at that.

Is this what it felt to be shy in a date? She usually heard from other girls that its completely normal to feel awkward on the first date but God, she felt stupid.

Rin then tensed when she felt something gently clamp on her hand, she glanced at it and saw Mikuo's hand covering hers. Rin looked at him and he smiled sheepishly as he squeezed her hand a bit. If Mikuo saw her face more clearly, he would've seen the bright red blush on her cheeks as she looked away.

In the background, Len quietly fuming as he watched the two. He wasn't even focused on the movie in the first place and he was incredibly irritated with the sweet act they were putting up. In the further back, Kaito was literally having trouble keeping a furious Miku onto her sit.

It was kind of strange that the three (Len, Mikuo, and Rin) didn't notice the demonic aura coming from a certain she-devil in the back. Most of the people who noticed the intense pressure moved out of the theater in terror until the whole place was nearly empty. Kaito honestly wanted to follow them but he didn't want to leave his girlfriend and have her arrested for the crime of murder and tried his best to endure all of it.

* * *

"It was a nice movie." Mikuo comment as they exited the movie theater. Rin smiled and nodded though she wasn't completely focused on the movie. "Now, lets head to a cafe! I'm starving!" Mikuo exclaimed as he grabbed Rin's arm and practically dragged her to a nearby cafe.

Behind them, Len frowned deeply as he glared at the two. If this continues he was really going to have to tell Miku that she was going to be an only child very soon. Len of course, did the one thing he can do at the moment. Follow them.

Miku on the other hand was burning up in anger with Kaito seemingly moving away into a safe distance as he watch Miku go into demon mode. Kaito was now very worried bout Mikuo's safety, it wasn't even half the day and Miku was already about to transform into a demon. Mikuo better run later if he wanted to live a bit longer.

* * *

"Achoo!" Mikuo sneezed causing Rin to glance at him worriedly. "Are you okay? Do have a cold?" She asked and Mikuo shook his head. "No, its probably some dust or something." He said (though for some reason he felt someone talking about him) as he brought Rin into the cafe and into an open seat.

Rin glanced around the place in curiosity. She's never been in this cafe before and it kind of looks pricy which made Rin wonder how Mikuo knew such a place. "So what do want to get?" Mikuo asked as he picked up the menu on the table. Rin blinked before she quickly grabbed the other menu in front of her though while doing so she glanced at Mikuo a few times. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't actually took note of his full appearance. Might be because she was too embarrassed to think straight.

He wore simple dark blue jean with a light green shirt though she thought the blazer he was wearing was a bit tacky it sort of fits him that it brought a small smile on her face. Rin giggled which made Mikuo look up. "What?" He asked curiously and Rin shook her head. "Its nothing." She smiled. "I just thought you looked cool." Mikuo blinked then grinned with a light pink color on his cheeks. "Really?"

Rin took a few second to realize that her tongue slipped and she accidentally spoke her thoughts aloud. She squeaked then laughed nervously. "Er...never mind." She said and buried her face into the menu, embarrassed of being caught while Mikuo simply laughed out loud.

At the further side of the cafe, Len took a seat while glared daggers at them- or to be more precise at Mikuo as he hoped it would burn a hole into his head. The cafe looks pretty peaceful and Len couldn't help but (much to annoyance) mentally praise Mikuo for picking such a nice place to eat. Len groaned as he picked up the menu, despite all this, he was getting hungry. Anger can sometimes make a person pretty hungry too.

Unknown to him, a table a bit further from his had two certain customers as well. Miku held her glass filled with water so tightly that Kaito could see a crack on it. "Er...Miku can you um, handle the glass careful?" He pleaded slowly in an unsure tone as he was worried she would literally crush the glass in her hand and Miku growled at him that Kaito cowered a bit when she glared at him.

Back to Mikuo and Rin.

"I guess I'll take a simple strawberry short cake." Rin said as the waitress took note. "And I'll have a shake." Mikuo said. "Which flavor do want it to be sir?" The waitress asked. "You have one of those customize shakes right?" The waitress nodded. "Yes, you can pick any flavor and any ingredient you want."

"Then I can have a leek flavored shake right?" The waitress looked at Mikuo strangely. "Er...Yeah, I guess so." Mikuo grinned widely. "That'll do!" The waitress stared at him before she reluctantly nodded and made her to the counter.

Rin raised a brow. "There's a shake with leek?" Mikuo's eyes sparkled. "Isn't this place awesome!" Rin just sighed. It was weird but she had to admit, this cafe was kind of relaxing and the food here looks really good. She was surprised she hadn't heard of this place before.

"How did you even knew a place like this exist anyway?" Rin asked and Mikuo snorted. "Rin, this is me you are talking to, of course I would know this place." Rin rolled her eyes but giggled nonetheless. Mikuo stared at Rin before he grinned. "You finally laughed! Its a miracle!" Mikuo exclaimed. Rin blinked in confusion. "You were sort of stiff during the whole movie so see you laugh even a little bit is an accomplishment." Mikuo explained. Rin blushed deep red. He noticed? Rin wasn't sure if she should feel bad or embarrassed at being caught. "Sorry." Rin muttered and Mikuo simply waved it off. "Its nothing to worry about! I know it must seem weird for you to go on a date with one of your guy friends."

Mikuo scratched his head sheepishly, a light pink blush on his cheeks when he called it a 'date' which made Rin blush even darker. "Your order miss and sir." The two jumped and looked at the side. The waitress held out a tray with their order. They both gave nervous smiles at the waitress. "Thanks."

Back to the stalkers- um...observers in the sidelines.

Len twitched when he saw Rin's blushing face. What did Mikuo say to get Rin's face to turn into a pretty shade of red. He was already debating whether he should push Mikuo over a cliff or beat him to a pulp, he'll even bet Miku would join in the fun. Len scooped some of his banana split as he thought of it.

Miku was fuming, as in really Kaito was sure he saw flames behind those teal eyes. Kaito wasn't even sure if it was freezing or if it was burning from how much anger was building up in her. Miku sipped her shake and her expression turned to an 180 degree, from anger to a seemingly blissful look on her face. "Omg! This shake is great!" Miku exclaimed as she continued drinking. Kaito let out a sigh of relief and he mentally pat himself on the back for ordering that leek shake, he never knew in his life existed.

And then with our two friends.

Rin sighed at the sweet flavor invading her mouth. This strawberry cake was delicious! Not as perfectly delicious as oranges, of course but was still delicious! Mikuo chuckled. "Is that cake really that good?" He asked, slightly amused. Rin nodded energetically as she took another bite. "I see...then-" Mikuo reached out and snatched her fork and cake. "I want to give it a try!"

It took a few seconds for Rin to figure out Mikuo just stole her yummy cake and her eyes widened. "Hey!" She yelled as she tried to getting her cake back but Mikuo moved it away from her reach. "Nope, I said I want to try it." Mikuo sliced a bit of the treat and placed one into his mouth. His eyes widened. "Whoa, this is good." He said and sliced another piece. "Hey! You jerk, give it back!" Rin tried reaching out for the plate but once again Mikuo teased her and lifted it away from her reach. It went on for a while before Rin sat back down and huffed.

Mikuo laughed when Rin pouted and looked away. "Oh come on Rin, I was just kidding." Mikuo said as he placed down the plate. Rin simply huffed and continued to look away from him. Mikuo then poked her cheeks which surprised Rin. "Eh?" Rin blinked and brought a hand to her cheek.

"Your cheeks are kind of soft...especially when you pout." Mikuo commented as he once more poked her, which embarrassed her-

**BAM!**

Until a menu was suddenly launched into the air and slammed into the back of Mikuo's head. His face met with the table and Rin squeaked. "W-Wha-?"

In the far back...

"How dare he touch Rinny's marshmallow cheeks! This is unforgivable!" Miku groaned as she struggled against Kaito's hold. "Miku calm down! Or we'll be discovered!" Personally, he didn't care if they get caught, at least he'll be save from Miku's wrath (maybe) but he didn't want his girlfriend to rip the whole cafe apart just because of a simple gesture.

"Let go of me Kaito!" Miku growled and continued struggling. When Kaito got a good grip on her, the two dived behind their table and out of sight.

Len froze at the rather shocking outcome. What the heck just happen? He looked over to the direction he thought the menu came from but saw no one. Len wasn't sure who did it but whoever did that, he was forever grateful to them. He glanced back at the two and couldn't stop the smirk on his face when he saw Mikuo's pained expression.

Serves him right.

* * *

"Are you okay Mikuo?" Rin asked worriedly. Mikuo groaned as he rubbed his head. "I'm fine. Ow." He cringed. "What hit me? Ugh. That freakin' hurt!" Rin looked behind him to see that there wasn't anyone there. "Jeez, whoever threw that must have a really good arm." Rin remarked. "I'll say." Mikuo mumbled then shook his head. "Anyways when we're done lets go to next place."

Rin blinked. "Next place?" Mikuo smiled. "Did you thought I didn't have a plan for this day?" Rin laughed nervously.

* * *

Len sighed as he sat under his table. Thank goodness, he wasn't found out. If Rin saw him there, all hell would break loose and it won't be a nice thing to see. He was lucky to have dive under the table in time.

He peeked at the two through the table cloth and saw that they were leaving. Len quietly crawled out and made his way to the door. He had to continue following them.

At the other side of the cafe, the two figures slowly peeked out. "Why did you stop me Kaito?!" Miku yelled and pulled Kaito's cheeks comically. Kaito tried to explain it but couldn't as his cheeks were already on fire from the pain.

Miku grunted as she stood up and marched out the exit. Kaito stayed there for a few minutes, rubbing his sore cheeks before he rushed out the door to catch up with the unstable she-devil from ripping everything apart.

* * *

**I wanted to add more but I'm terribly lazy at the moment but I'll try my best to make the next chapter more detailed. Also why not go to my wattpad story! Though I realize how bad I am at first person pov and so I decided to try fixing it up but before I do that.**

**To anyone who has a wattpad like me try visiting my story and tell me your opinions. For me please! *puppy eyes to the max* ** I still have the same pen name and the title of my story is "Lovely Complication" and btw you'll understand why its called that once you read it hehehe.** Here the site.  
**

** story/21374344-lovely-complication-1-angela-%26-ryan%27s-view**

**Thank you for supporting this story, you guys! I feel so appreciated! Anyways bye for now!**

**-Yugao702**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im so so so sooo SORRY! For the extreme delay for this chapter! My personal life has been in chaos these past two months and I was incredibly stressed for a while. Sure, I did kind of updated my other stories...but you can forgive me for that right? *Get bricked in the face.***

**Yeah, I thought so...Anyways please enjoy reading this latest chapter and also support my other stories for me okay?  
Btw, tomorrow is my Birthday! (or the day after tomorrow depending on where you are) Wow, Im already a year older. You know Im not complete sure if Im overjoyed or sadly disappointed because that means I am a step closer to being an old hag! (Im still in my teens by the way but Im not telling you how old I am now ;P) I am still amaze that Im going to *beep* years old and heck, Im still shock (and horrified) that I spent (more like wasted) all my years in school! The horror! Okay, moving on, please continue supporting me okay?  
**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) dont own the Vocaloids...no matter how much I really want to.**

* * *

The Amusement park. One of the most original places to go on a date.

It was kind of expected, with Mikuo's personality and all. Rin quite happy as they passed the gate. The laughter, the screams, the excitement. Yup, the amusement park was the best!

"Hey Rin, lets go to one of those booths." Mikuo pointed over the games booths. Rin's eyes glinted with excitement, she grinned and dragged Mikuo over to them without a single word. A bit further away from them, Len narrowed his eyes at them and followed.

Miku, on the other hand, hid behind a large tree just a few meters from where Rin and Mikuo were. She looked like a true stalker since she was wearing black shades and a face mask while breathing heavily. Those, who saw her, simply kept their distance from her or walked to another direction. Kaito sweat dropped behind her.

"Lets play this one!" Rin exclaimed as she pointed at the shooting game. Mikuo nodded and they walked over to the booth. Mikuo paid the man who runs the booth before Mikuo grabbed the rifle. "You do know how to shoot these right?" Mikuo questioned and Rin huffed. "Of course I do!" She exclaimed as she snatched the rifle from him.

Rin stared at the rifle for a moment. To be honest, she wasn't exactly sure how to use it. Rin held the weapon awkwardly and started shooting at the small figures with poor aim.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Rin looked at her handy work grimly. Zero out of eight. "Aw too bad kid." The man said and Mikuo laughed. Rin glared at Mikuo. "Shut up." She mumbled. "Why not you do it then?" Rin challenged. Mikuo smirked as he took the rifle from her. "Watch and learn Rinny. Watch and learn." Mikuo aimed the rifle and started shooting.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Well, a perfect score! Congratulation boy, here's your prize." The man took down a pink medium size bunny doll and handed it to Mikuo. Mikuo took it and looked at Rin, who's jaw was pretty much on the floor. "Rin if you keep doing that you'll catch flies." Mikuo teased. Rin shut her mouth and glared at him before she huffed, crossing her arms. Mikuo thought it was cute and handed the doll to her.

Rin blinked at the toy and looked at him. "You're giving this to me?" Rin asked. Mikuo shrugged. "Well, its not like I want to walk around holding a stuff rabbit now." Mikuo said. Rin stared at the toy before she reached out and took the toy, hugging it into her chest. "Thanks." Rin grinned and Mikuo smiled back.

But then Rin frowned and looked back at the booth. "I still want to have another try." Rin murmured. Mikuo raised a brow. "You want to try again?" Mikuo asked, a bit amused. Rin nodded and shoved the stuffed rabbit to him before she grabbed the rifle. Mikuo just shrugged and paid the man again. He watched as Rin fiddled with the toy gun and awkwardly began shooting. Unfortunately, not a single figure was taken down.

Rin pouted. What was she doing wrong? "Zero out of eight, wow you're doing great Rin." Mikuo snickered and placed the stuff toy at the side for a moment.

Rin groaned, she was about to put the rifle down when she felt a hand stop her. "You're suppose to hold it like this." Mikuo said as he slowly lifted her arms in a more comfortable position. He held both her hands as he guided them into hold the gun properly. Rin's face turned pink while how close they were in their position since he was standing right behind her and he was practically invading her private zone.

In the distance, Len sitting on a bench and was already scratching it, leaving marks on it in pure irritation while watching the two. They look really lovey dovey there and Len resisted the urge to just go up there and shoot at him with those rifles.

Further away, near a vending machine Miku was gripping a bottle of vegetable juice so tightly that the liquid inside it burst as she stared into the binoculars. "Um...Miku." Kaito started. Miku turned to him sharply and Kaito just shut his mouth and cowered under the intense glare of Miku.

Going back to Rin and Mikuo.

"Okay, just like that and fire." Mikuo instructed. Rin pulled the trigger and aimed at the targets.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Rin blinked as she stared at the figures. "Congratulations little lady, you got six out of eight this time." The owner of the booth congratulated and he handed her a tiny teddy bear. Rin continued staring at the fallen targets and took the bear without looking at him. Rin then grinned widely, turning to Mikuo and hugged him. "I did it!" She exclaimed. Sure, it wasn't a perfect score but at least it was close.

Mikuo just laughed and pat her head. Rin looked up at him and smiled but then blushed when she realized how close they were to each other. The man behind the booth chuckled. "Ah young love, such good times." He said out loud causing the two of them to blush deep red. Rin released Mikuo and cleared her throat. She quickly took the stuffed rabbit from his hands before shoving the small toy to replace it.

"T-There! We're even!" Rin said and stomped past him with a red color all over her cheeks until her ears. Mikuo just snickered and followed behind her.

It was all fun and games. The two of them simply talked and laugh as they walked around the amusement park, oblivious of the fact there were certain people following them the whole time. It was really fun for Rin...until Mikuo pointed over a certain place.

Rin followed the direction Mikuo was pointing at and she paled. A Haunted House. Great.

"Er...Cant we go somewhere else?" Rin tried to back out of it. She wasnt actually the type to believe in ghost or anything supernatural but that doesnt mean she wasnt afraid of things she can see like scary masks and blood (Fake or not, blood was blood).

"Pfft." Mikuo snorted. "Come on Rin, its not going to be scary. Its just going to be a short while." Rin looked at the haunted house reluctantly. She really didnt want to go. "Or are you too much of a big chicken to go inside." Mikuo teased. Rin glared at him. "Im not a chicken!" She sneered but Mikuo continued mocking her by flapping his arms and making chicken noises. Rin's eye twitched. She really did hated it when Mikuo teases her like this, it kind of remind her of Len for some reason...She mentally shook her head.

"Im not doing it Mikuo." Rin tried to tell him but he just ignore her and continued doing whatever he was doing. Rin growled. "Alright! Alright! I'll go already just stop it!" Rin yelled. Mikuo grinned. "Good then lets go." Mikuo dragged her to the entrance.

Rin blinked, realizing she had just fell for one of Mikuo's little trick and mentally cursed for falling a dumb trap like that. _'And I'm suppose to be the so-called genius.' _Rin thought in the back of her mind.

Rin started biting her lips when they were already in front of the opening of the haunted house. "After you, my lady." Mikuo bowed mockingly as he stepped aside. Rin glared since he was practically enjoying this before she turned to the entrance and gulped as she stepped into the death trap, followed by Mikuo.

Len somehow sneaked into the horror house since two people must enter the thing and not alone. Len couldnt believe Mikuo actually picked this place. He could already picture it now, Rin being the damsel in distress who was practically being scared to death running into the arms of Mikuo, the same devil who placed her in this mess. He just wont allow it so he got into the haunted house and followed them.

Miku thought the same except with a bit more detail into it. Mikuo and Rin in a haunted house, in the dark where no one could see them. Miku nearly screamed in horror and rage of what she thought Mikuo might do and dragged a tired and hesitant Kaito to the place. She was so going to kill Mikuo after all this. How dare he bring her dearest Rinny to a place like this! And so without hesitating, the two entered the house.

* * *

Its not real. Its not real. Its not real. Its-

_"Aaarrgghhh!"_

"KYAAAAH!" Rin screamed in a high pitch tone as a "ghost" popped out of nowhere. She never knew she could scream that high and sound so...girly. Mikuo pat Rin's shoulder. "Relax Rin, its just some guy in a mask." He comforted though she bet he was actually enjoying this in the inside.

_'I know that but I still cant help but be freak out.' _Rin thought and gulped. Oh, why did she agree to this in the first place? Why did she actually fell for that stupid trick of his? That kind of trick was one of the oldest tricks in the book and yet she practically stepped into that one.

Rin whimpered. The two advance forward slowly until another person in a demon costume jumped out and Rin let loose another high pitch scream. Rin inwardly cussed. At this rate, she was going to lose a lot of years in her life.

"Come on Rin, relax I'm right here." Mikuo said, chuckling a nit. He took her hand, which surprised Rin and she looked down at their entwined hands. "Its going to be alright." Rin glanced up at Mikuo, who smiled gently at her. She was thankful it was dark in here since Mikuo couldnt see that bright blush on her face.

Len didnt really have much trouble walking through the maze like halls of the haunted mansion. Not much people had tried to scare him as he moved through the haunted house (though none of them were really scary actually) in fact, there were a couple of girls who were dressed up as ghosts or monsters tried flirting with him and asking him for his number. Len narrowed his eyes at the two people ahead of him and quietly followed them from behind.

In Miku and Kaito's case, no one even dared to try and scare them. Probably because at the near entrance, some guy leaped out to scare them but Miku growled and roared at him like a real beast. The guy probably had wet himself from how frightening Miku was and ran away from them since then no one had the guts to come out of their hiding places because they were too scared to be seen by her. Kaito sighed and sweat dropped as he watch Miku practically terrorizing the people who work at this place.

Kaito never saw Miku this ticked off before. Mikuo seemed to have a real number in Miku's temper. If this continues, Mikuo was really going to be sent to hell but a demon herself but then again he might sent there too if he kept chasing and trying (which is useless) to stop her from beating her brother.

Kaito sighed and followed his girlfriend while making sure she doesnt murder anyone in her fit of rage towards a certain teal haired boy, who was (un)fortunately oblivious to what was going to happen to him in the end of the day.

* * *

**Im sorry if its a bit short but Im kind of busy at the moment because of the preparations for the celebration dedicated to yours truly! ^^ **

**I want to thank all of you for supporting me up until now and please review to tell me your thoughts on this new chapter but go easy on me, it is a special day after all. **

**Again Im sorry for the extremely late update but hey I still have a private life outside the internet. And as a sign of my apology I made this chapter and call it a birthday gift expect the other way around.**

**Well bye for now and Happy Birthday to me! *Party***

**-Yugao702**


	9. Chapter 9

Rin wasnt sure how long its been but after a few minutes (though it felt like centuries for Rin) she saw the most beautiful sight. The exit.

Rin instantly let go of Miku's now crushed hand and dashed to the exit. She cheered as she finally saw the light. "I told you its only for a few minutes." Mikuo said, following behind her while rubbing his abused hand. For someone so petite, she sure has one hell of a grip.

"I'm just glad thats over." Rin sighed. "I'm never going into another haunted house ever again!" Mikuo laughed. "Really? That's a shame I thought maybe we could come again soon."

Rin glared at him and Mikuo just laughed. "Anyway where are we going next?" Rin asked. Mikuo smiled. "Why not we continue on." He said and held out his hand. "Your hand milady."

Rin raised a brow then looked down at his hand. She shrugged and grabbed his hand as he lead her back into the park. Meanwhile, Len burst out, running out of the haunted house with a couple of girls dressed in monster and ghost costumes trying to grab him with heart shaped eyes. Luckily, most of their male co-workers pulled them back in while cursing about overtime.

Len huffed for air. Really, those girls suddenly just turn scary violent all of a sudden. Len sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over the direction where he saw a flash of yellow and teal and he sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

The moment Len left to follow them. A man sailed out of the haunted house and landed onto the ground with a thud. Miku walked out while dragging a half conscious Kaito by the back of his collar at one hand and in the other was a very beaten up man in a monster costume, who was practically begging for mercy and release.

Miku glared at the man so furiously that it shut him up instantly and he whimpered before Miku swag him around and threw him away. The man screamed as he landed right onto of the first person who was also kicked out by Miku.

Kaito was dying. Besides the headache, Kaito could remember somethings during the way. Kaito had enough, there was no use to preventing Miku from murdering anyone, if anything he'll probably be the next victim in Miku's murder list after Mikuo, to get rid of her pent-up anger (since beating Mikuo wouldnt be enough for her to be satisfied). Unfortunately, Miku saw Kaito turning back to run and then _BAM!_

Miku hammered Kaito's head with a shovel she found along the way (Seriously, a _shovel!) _then proceeded to drag the unconscious Kaito. He couldnt remember the rest after Miku knocked him out but when they were already close to the exit and Kaito was slowly waking up. It happened.

Two guys suddenly jumped out to scare them. Apparently, they didnt hear anything about teal haired demon walking through the haunted house and rampaging around. Miku was very irritated and frustration and decided to take out all her anger onto those poor unfortunate souls.

And here they were, Miku beating the hell out of those guys and Kaito, struggling to escape. Miku then glanced at the same direction where Len was looking. Only this time, she was silent. No rants, no curses, nothing.

Kaito noticed this and panicked. Whats more scary than a ranting Miku was a silent one. It was like waiting for a bomb to explode and if you want to live, it was best t stay away from _this_ bomb.

"Kaito." Kaito froze instantly and felt the hairs in the back of his head stand when he heard Miku's cold voice. Kaito slowly looked up to see Miku's face, darkened and murderous and Kaito could've swore he saw a dark cloud that was flashing lightning above her and he gulped.

"Y-Yes?" Kaito squeaked out. Miku then smiled evilly. "Does your mom still have that whip at your house?"

Oh god.

* * *

"So where to next?" Rin asked as they walked around the amusement park. "Next, lets go to the family park." Mikuo suggested and Rin raised a brow. "To you know, take a break from all the excitement."

Rin blinked then shrugged. Might as well, go along with it. The two exited the park without notice a certain few people following them.

The two talked about whatever topic they could think of and laughed about each other's lame jokes but in a way, Rin enjoyed talking to Mikuo, he was actually really funny and sweet too.

Maybe she should spend more time with Mikuo once in while.

"Wow, it sure is late." Rin comment as she saw the sky was turning orange. "Yeah, time sure goes by so fast when you're having fun huh?" Mikuo grinned and Rin smiled back. "Lets do this again sometime." She said as she held the stuff rabbit close.

"Yeah, why not?" Mikuo chuckled. "But this time you shouldnt be so stiff as you were this morning." Rin blushed deep red and Mikuo laughed at her reaction.

In the distance, Len hid behind a couple of trees and he just stared at the two. He felt a painful twist in his stomach as he watched them laugh together. Len unwillingly admitted that they do look good together and that was what hurt a lot. Why only now did he thought of it anyway? He sighed.

"I think I better go." Rin said, a little disappointed that the fun had to end there. "Already? We could stay out here a little bit longer if you want." Mikuo frowned as Rin shook her head. "No its already getting late and besides I have a lot of homework to do at home."

Mikuo frowned even deep then he sighed. "Alright, I'll take you home then." Rin stepped back and shook her head again. "No, its fine I can go home by myself. Len's house isnt very far anyway so you dont have to worry about me."

Mikuo sighed deeper. "Seriously Rin, you're too stubborn for your own good." Rin glare at him. "Hey, I can take care of myself for your information and I'm not stubborn." She huffed. "Whatever you say Rin, just dont blame me if you get kidnapped or something along the way." Mikuo shrugged.

Rin pouted. The two stared at each other for a minute before they snorted a laugh. "Well then princess...allow me to give one final gift." Mikuo joked. Rin looked at him confused, she expected him to maybe hand her another gift or something but instead...Mikuo leaned down slowly and Rin's eyes widened.

No way...He couldnt actually be thinking-!

Mikuo slowly closed his eyes and Rin panicked. Oh God, she wasnt seriously going to share her first kiss with _Mikuo_?! Sure, she was expecting her first kiss to come in a more...romantic way...and from someone who wasnt Mikuo...But despite all her expectations, why, oh why did it all end up to this?

Rin shut her eyes in embarrassment and her face heated up when she felt his warm breath getting closer to her lips. Len's eyes widened when he realized what was he going to do and before Len could rush over there to stop it-

_Splat!_

Mikuo yelped and Rin flinched as her eyes shot open. Mikuo placed a hand at his shoulder where he was supposedly shot and looked at his hand to find something sticky and he realized it was..."Paint?" He murmured in confusion then he looked around to find the source.

Len blinked at the whole scene. He slowly turned around to see just a couple of meters away, he saw Miku wearing a pair of shades that glinted in the light (rather dramatically, might he add) and was holding what looked like a rifler...loaded with paint balls (Where the heck did she get that anyway?) and behind her, he noticed Kaito, who was tied up tightly with a rope and was squirming, trying to escape desperately. He had a duct tape on his lips, preventing him from screaming out for help.

Miku tossed the rifle before she picked out...a machine gun.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Rin squealed as she ducked for cover while Mikuo screamed when the rain of paint balls started hitting him rapidly and painfully. He ran off, trying to get away from the sudden attack, not knowing that it was actually his sister shooting at him. Miku snatched Kaito's scarf and dragged him (despite choking him to death) and dashed after Mikuo as she continued shooting him.

Rin slowly peeked from behind a bench as she wondered in completely confusion. What the hell just happened? Rin reluctantly stood up and then sat on the bench, not sure what to do next after that.

Len waited for a few minutes before he stepped out and walked towards her. Rin looked up and stared at him in surprise before she glared him. "What are you doing here player?" She questioned. Len shrugged. "Hanging around." He lied simply. Rin just stared at him then she sighed. "Should I be surprise by that answer? No I dont think so."

Len just smiled a bit before there was silence between them. "Hey." Len started and Rin glanced at him. "Do you want to spent some time with me?"

Rin froze, obviously taken back before she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not planing anything weird are you?" She question in suspicion. Len chuckled. "No, of course not. I just thought we could spent time together before it gets dark like old times."

Rin raised a brow as she pondered at the thought. Hanging out with Len wouldnt be so bad right? "Alright." Rin agreed. "Just for now but dont you dare think of anything funny got it?" Len rolled his eyes and nodded.

He held out his hand and Rin looked at it then stared at him. "I'm not doing anything funny, just need your hand thats all." He explained. Rin stared at his hand before she hesitantly took it.

Things wouldnt be so bad right?

* * *

**Im so so soooo very sorry for the extremely late chapter and if its so short because my life has become a tragedy! I failed a subject, my mother basically grounded me from using my computer (which brought me to tears instantly), but I was able to find a way to convince her to let me use it (by crying tears of _blood_)**

**But thanks to all of you guys for supporting this story thus far despite me having to take a long, _long_ time to update. I seriously appreciate it! With your support I think I'll be able to write more often (well I'll try my best to do so)**

**Wish me luck guys!**

**-Yugao702**


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing odd happened to Rin's relief as she walked beside Len. Hand still in his.

Rin did however felt awkward as she tugged her hand but Len only tightened his hold. Did they actually look like a couple like this? Rin couldn't help but wonder, which sent a bright red blush on her cheeks. No that would be impossible! She mentally shook her head.

"Um...where are we going?" She asked curiously. "Just somewhere." He said. "Trust me."

Trust was something Rin had issues on, especially on Len. Now that she thought of it...why did she dislike Len? Call it stupid or unreasonable but Rin had no idea why she hated Len. Sure, he was a player who only fools around with other people's feelings which was another why she disliked him but even Rin knew that wasn't the case.

She mused about for a while until Len stopped. "What is it?" Rin couldn't help but ask. Len was silent for a moment before he turned to her and grinned sheepishly. "You might hate me for saying this but the place we're going to...is outside of town."

Rin blinked. "Outside of town?" Len nodded.

"Yeah so we're going to have to take the bus."

"...Is it really that far?"

"Depends actually...we could also use the train."

Now that is really far. "You're joking right?" Rin stared at the blond haired boy as he shook his head. "Nope."

"Did you actually expect me to ride on a bus or a train with you?"

"Honestly no but like I said you have to trust me on this." Len smiled while Rin frowned. "That's it, I'm going home." She turned around to leave but Len grabbed her wrist. "Oh come on, lighten up. Sure, its just a bit further up the mountain but it won't kill you to have faith me."

"Mountain? You mean that mountain?" She pointed at the huge mountain in the distance. "Len, you're crazy if you think I'll go with you into that creepy place!"

"Ugh, Rin can you please relax and have some faith."

"On you? Ha! Like that's going to happen."

"Rin seriously, just this once."

"No."

"Riiinnn!"

"Leeennn!"

The two stared at each other for a while before Len sighed. "Look Rin, I know you don't trust or even like me...but just this once can you please stop acting so stubborn and follow me." Rin frowned deeper. Putting her trust on Len isn't exactly the easiest thing for Rin but from the look on his eyes and from how sincere he sound...maybe she did need to trust, if only a little.

"Ugh, fine I'll do it." Rin sighed. "But if I end up in some sort of freak accident when we get there, I'll personally send you to the moon got it?" Len laughed. "A little exaggerated but alright." He nodded and grinned. "But so you know, I would never let anything happen to you...you are someone I cherish after all."

"...Don't flirt with me Kagamine." Len just smiled.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Rin questioned (though it sound more like a whine). "Not yet, we'll get there soon." She sighed and glanced out of the window. At the moment, the two were riding a bus since they didn't really have the time to ride the train. The bus was understandably empty since not many would choose to live in such an isolated area.

The sky was bright orange as the sun slowly dipped into the distance. They could easily see the town from the window as the bus traveled up the road.

"Why is the place you're taking me have to be so far and so..isolated?"

"You ask too many questions Rin."

"I have the right to know!"

"There's a reason why it has to be far- did you think I would bring you to the middle of nowhere for no reason?"

Rin didnt respond this time and just turned back to stare at the window. She still couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She really wanted to go home.

"Here's our stop." Len said as he stood up. Rin blinked before realizing they had stop, she quickly stood up and dashed out to the door. She looked around the unfamiliar place and saw nothing but a sea of trees surrounding the area and the bus stop that stood out of nowhere.

Rin turned around to probably go back inside the bus but it was too late as the automatic doors closed and the bus driving away into the distance. "You better have a good explanation for getting us here in the middle of nowhere." She huffed.

"Will you please be quiet for just a minute." Len sighed and crossed the road, towards the forest. "Wait...you mean we're going in _there_?" Rin gaped. "Yeah." Len said simply.

"Oh no, you are not leading me into a creepy forest at this time!"

"Rin, just relax."

"Ugh, if you haven't noticed I'm nowhere prepared to hike in forest like _that_. Especially with a dress like this."

"Its not to far anyway, there's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry? W-What if there are wolves or...ghosts!"

"Okay I'm not going to deny the wolf thing but _ghosts_? Seriously Rin I think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?! You didn't deny about wolves being here! Of course I'm freaking out!"

Len sighed and walked back towards her. "Rin what did I tell you about having trust in me?" Rin pouted. "You're bring me to a deep forest that has wolves in it and it's already getting late. My 'trust' in you wavering you know."

"But I'm here to protect you so there's nothing to worry about." Len held out his hand towards her. "I'll protect you so won't you believe in me for just a bit?" Rin stared at his outstretched hand and bit her lip hesitantly. "Oh fine." She groaned and took his hand. "But if a wolf ever jumps out, I'm making a run for it whether you're with me or not."

Len laughed and began leading the reluctant girl into the woods. Rin could hear the rustle of green leaves and in the distant, faint howling of wolves could be heard. She gulped but surprisingly, it never had any impact on Len. He must be here a couple (or more) times to be already used to this...If he weren't, he wouldn't be leading her through these kind of..._disturbances_ in the wild.

She suddenly yelped causing Len to stop at his tracks. He looked behind to find her suede boot entangled in sharp torn-like roots. "You have got to be kidding me. Who the heck places roots like these here anyways!" She groaned in irritation.

Len rolled his eyes as he carefully strolled over towards her and crouching down. "Don't move your leg." He ordered as he pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket. Rin blinked when she saw the silvery dagger in his hand. "Err...Do you always carry that around?" She asked nervously. Len looked up at her eyes and raised a brow.

"No, I only brought one today." He said as he slashed at the roots, cutting them instantly. "Why?" Rin questioned. A sudden image of Mikuo suddenly popped into his head (in a comical fashion) and he mentally shook his head. "No reason." Len stood up and Rin shook off the remains of the roots from her boot.

She stared down at the shoes and frowned deeply. "Damn, Miku is going to be pissed when she finds out I just ruined her brand new boots."

"I bet she will." He snorted a laugh before continued leading the way.

Rin began to think this whole scary journey was going to take an eternity. The more deeper they walk into the forest, the more eerie and darker it appeared. Heck, she thought she heard wolf howling in a closer distance. Her eyes were a bit watery with tears as she checked for more roots and branches along the path while feeling both hesitant and scared but even so, she noticed how confident Len seemed as he lead her through the woods.

She wouldn't admit it but she trusted Len to be her tour guide. Len said the forest wasn't too dense but Rin saw no difference. In the end, she was exhausted. Her legs feel numb and limp and she felt like she was going to pass out.

Len noticed her fatigue and laughed. "We're almost there." Rin nodded when suddenly Len stopped and turned to look at her. "Close your eyes." He said with a cat-like grin on his face. Rin stared at him in shock. "Close my eyes? Have you not noticed the sharp objects laying around this place?" Len simply nodded.

"It won't be that hard nor dangerous. Don't worry...Feel free to tear my arm off if it doesn't work."

"I'd rather tear it off right _now_." She muttered as she clasped her hands over Len's arm. She shut her eyes slowly but tightly and began tip-toeing on the ground in case some creepy-crawlie would sneak up on her legs.

Len's eyes searched the way and they brightened when he saw a light in the distance. From his position, he was definitely sure it was there and made a move for it but not forgetting to go slowly since Rin was with him.

"Oh, why do I get this feeling that I'm going to trip?" Rin asked, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Say that again and I'm leaving you here."

"Y-You can be seri-!"

"Hush now."

"Ugh." She groaned silently, her eyes rolling from behind her eyelids. She was going stagger and stumble any moment now but thankfully, her impatience ceased when Len finally stopped. She sighed. It didn't feel dense anymore, it was calm and relaxing. She could hear the sound of rustling leaves and branches faded off and she could hear the crunching of grass as they walked nearer to the sound of serenity.

Len glanced around for a moment before softly announcing. "You can open your eyes now."

Rin slowly opened an eye, to make sure he wasn't joking around at first but then both her eyes fluttered opened and she sucked in a breath when he stepped aside.

What she saw was a sight to behold. She was standing near a lake that sparkled with tiny diamonds on the water's surface. It was bright orange as it reflected the darkening sky. It looked more like mirror to her but the movement and ripples of water convinced her that it was indeed a lake. It stretched so wide that it was probably the size of a football field or even wider and in the background, more trees surrounded the lake like a beautiful wall as the cool breeze gently caressed her cheek as if to kiss it.

Rin was simply astonished by the sight. It was beautiful and enchanting that it felt like they entered a fantasy world. She took in the breathtaking view and span towards Len with a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear. "This is amazing!" She said breathlessly. She admired the view of the setting sun that reflected on the water like a large mirror.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I've never seen this place before! It so magnificent!"

"I knew you'd love this place." Len nodded in satisfaction. "But you should see this place in the night, its twice more beautiful at that time. Its still and silent, with no disturbance at all, Its great." He said proudly while catching up behind Rin as she danced and twirled around on the grassy land. Her orange dress wavered and the ribbon in her hair bounced on her head. She stopped when Len moved past her, strolling casually to the edge of the gargantuan lake.

The blond haired girl followed after and sat next to him. There was silence between them but it was the uncomfortable silence they usually have, rather it was a peaceful and relaxing kind of quiet.

That was when Len got up and began unzipping his black jacket. "What...are you doing?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Preparing to take a swim." He pointed at the lake. He kicked off his shoes and socks and tossing them into the pile. Her eyes slowly widened when the boy stripped his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He then turned to face her, tilting his head. "What's wrong?"

He asked when he noticed her face was now crimson red. She began crawling backwards, away from him in shock. He probably didn't notice it but Rin was staring at his lightly toned chest. She brought her hands to her face and covered her eyes, though it appeared useless since the damn gaps of her fingers still allowed her to see it all.

It wasn't that she hadn't seen him shirtless before...the whole incident about her science book was one of them...its just that she never seen him shirtless _anymore_. She wanted to scream at him to put something on but she somehow lost her voice and looked away. "I-Its nothing!"

This was so embarrassing! She sneaked a glance towards him but immediately regret it when she saw him put his hands onto his pants. "No, No, No, NO! Leave it on! Leave it on! I'm begging you!" She screamed.

Len noticed her discomfort before he laughed loudly. "I'm just joking, these pants are waterproof."

Rin wanted to punch his face so badly but she held it back, that was until she saw a huge splash of water hurdling towards her face. Rin stumbled back, completely stunned when the icy cold water smacked her on the face. She was even more furious when the water dripped on her favorite orange dress.

"That idiot!" She nearly screeched. "Errr, He so owes me a new dress!"

She stomps towards the edge of the lake and yells as she saw Len disappearing into the depths of the large body of water. "Kagamine! Come Back Here This Instant!"

He wasn't listening at all. Rin sat down on the wet grass and sighed in frustration when she couldn't see him anymore. She took off her boot since she didn't want to ruin them any further and set them beside his clothes. She wiggled her toes in the water, feeling the odd warmth of it embrace her feet. This was soothing and so contenting.

She quietly fell onto her back, staring at the blackening sky for a moment before she closed her eyes. She would've fell asleep if it were for a splashing sound coming from the lake which made her sit up. She saw a figure rising from the surface and of course, it was Len emerging from the surface.

He ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head vigorously to get rid of the water. Rin only watched as he swam back to shore, fast and swift like a shark. Rin always knew he was athletic so this was no surprise. She brought her legs to her chest by reflex when he reached her.

"Had fun down there?" She huffed before she pointed at her clothes. "You're lucky my clothes aren't too drenched"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Len said nonchalantly before he dipped his right hand into he water and sweep it towards her. A large amount of water was scooped up by his hand, splashing onto the girl's dress, making her scream in shock.

"You'll pay for that!" Rin's fist came hurdling towards his face but she winced when his hand caught hers just in time. Rin cursed. "Damn it."

He laughed. "Aww, don't try that on me. Its not going to work this time."

"You knew that was going to happen did you?"

"Living with you in the roof for a while, I was lucky I did. Anyways I got you something." Len dug into his pocket, not letting go of her fist despite the fact Rin was tugging her hand away. He then took something out and Rin leaned in for a better look.

She only saw a flash of blue. "Here." He said as he pried her fist open and placed something into it. He then carefully closed her fingers with a small smile on his face.

Rin took her hand back and peeked into her fist. As she opened her hand, she gasped when she found a small rock. It wasn't any ordinary rock, it looked more like a diamond. It gave out a magnificent blue hue and it was interestingly shaped as a tear, taking the size of her palm. It was slight heavy but Rin couldn't stop the smile from creeping on her lips. It reflected the shine of the sunset, just like the water of the lake.

She smiled at the boy and said in an admiring tone. "Len this is..."

"Its a Tanzanite." Len explained. "Its down at the bottom of the lake, where a lot of remarkable fishes cast cocoons around the rocks to form the solid shape."

"Its so beautiful." She remarked, turning the stone around as she saw thousands of her reflection on it.

"I want you to have it." Len said and Rin looked at him with wide eyes. "But are you sure? This thing has got to be priceless and-"

"Geez, I went through hell just to get that." He announced honestly as he showed her his arms that were filled with tiny bite marks. Rin cringed while Len scratched his head sheepishly. "Besides...I think it suits your eyes. They are very beautiful after all."

Rin had heard all sorts of compliments from boys before but from the way Len said that, a bright red blush formed on her cheeks. She brought the gem to her chest and smiled gently, she ran her fingers along the smooth surface of it causing small churns of diamond dust to be blown away by the air. "Thank you..."

Len smiled at her but his smile soon faltered the more he looked at her. "Hey...Rin."

"Hmm?" She looked up as Len gazed into the blue lake. His hair covered his eyes so she couldn't see them. She began to wonder if she was just hearing things but then the blond haired boy spoke so silently it was almost a whisper. "What do you think of...the lake?"

"What I think?" He nodded. Rin was confused for a moment before looked over to the lake. Her eyes widened when she saw the scene has changed. She finally noticed that the sun had already disappeared and was replaced by the moon and the stars. Rin admired the collection of constellations that scattered all over the sky as it was mirrored by the lake. The moon drifted lazily as streaks of translucent clouds draped over it like a blanket.

Rin smiled. She now understood what Len meant when he said it was much more beautiful in the night. "Well...When the moon shines on the lake, the surface sparkles and shimmers and its like as though large collection of diamonds are there and how it seems to reflect everything like a mirror is enchanting!"

Rin turned to Len and grinned. "Overall...the shine on the water is simply beautiful. Don't you think?"

Len brushed his wet bangs from his face and closed his eyes as he tilted his head down. "I agree...Its definitely great to witness something so beauty that is kept in secret.

The girl then noticed a small difference in distance between them. She felt her shoulder bump hers as he leaned towards her. "Its like your eyes...simply beautiful, though in more ways then one."

Rin felt her face warm up when she realized his face was dangerously close to hers. She pursed her lips and gulped. Was...Was he going to _kiss_ her? She was already used to having Len's face close to hers since she always wakes up, finding him next to her but this...

She closed her eyes tightly and waited. However, a few minutes later she was suddenly scooped up and her eyes shot open when she realized Len was carrying her bridal style. "L-Len!" She cried out, her arms were thrown around his neck out of pure instinct.

Len just grinned slyly. "Relax Princess. I just noticed how warm and red your face was a moment ago so..." If possible, Len's grin seemed to grew wider. "I'm thinking of cooling you down."

Rin's head shot towards the lake hen back to Len. "Oh no...Oh No, No, No, NO! Don't you dare Kagamine! I'm warning you, Don't ever think about- Eeeek!"

_SPLASH!_

Rin quickly burst out of the water with a huge gasp and shriek in anger. Len popped out next to her soon after, laughing loudly. "Len! You bastard!" She lunge towards him but Len swam to the side instantly, causing Rin to dive into the water again. Len laughed again as Rin popped out of the water with a frown.

"Ahh! You are definitely buying me a new dress!" She sneered. "Alright, Alright." Len chuckled. Rin grunted, she can't believe she was actually _expecting_ him to kiss her! Was she an idiot? Maybe she was being infected by Len's stupid antics.

"By the way...where is the Tazanite?"

Rin froze before her face paled when she realized something. She had accidentally dropped the stone when they landed into the water. _"The gem!"_ She cried before diving into the water to retrieve her jewel.

She swam into the lukewarm water and saw something winking at her on the lake floor. She was immensely relieved when she saw the gem stationed on the sand. She grabbed the jewel and held it carefully between her hands, making sure it was the right one she lost. Sure enough, it was.

She swam back to the surface for air and searched around for Len...who was nowhere to be found.

"Len?" She didn't notice a shadow approaching her from underwater. Just as she was about to swim back to shore, something wrapped around her waist causing her to freeze. "Boo." Len whispered in her ear before chuckling. Rin blushed and pushed away from him. "Len!"

"You're very stubborn aren't you?" Len sighed, snatching the jewel from her hands. "Ah, Hey!" Rin reached out to get it back but Len pulled it away from her reach. "The Tazanite's not that fragile, unlike you. Don't go into the water like that again."

"Hey, its my gem so of course, I want it back." She huffed as she tried getting it back. Len rolled his eyes. "But I'm the one who got it for you."

Rin had enough of this and splashed a handful of water towards him, blinding his vision. "Ack! Hey Rin!"

"Got ya!" She snatched the jewel from his hands and cheered. "I did it!"

"Wha-! Oh I see then...take this!"

Rin squealed when a large wave was splashed towards her. "Len! Thats it, this is war!" The two began splashing each other with water playfully as they laughed together, feeling completely free.

* * *

"So how did you find that place anyway?" Rin asked as she pulled Len's jacket closer to her form. Currently, the two were at the bus stop, waiting. Len offered her his jacket since her whole figure was drenched and the fact, her dress was sticking to her like second skin didn't help at all so of course, she accepted it.

"Well...when I was a kid, way before I met you. I was goofing around in the forest and somehow I just ended up there." Len explained before he grinned. "Since then, I've been going there everyday until it was already late at night."

"Wait...Everyday?"

"Yeah, thats why most of the time I come home late."

_'So thats why he's been coming home late?' _She thought. Usually she simply thought he was with a girl the whole time thats why he was always late but that wasn't actually the case. Rin felt a little guilty for thinking Len was just playing around with some girls.

"...Haaa I give up." Rin muttered as she stood from her seat. Len looked at her in confusion. "I might have to change my thoughts about you Kagamine." Len blinked before a smile slowly stretched his lips. "Then does that mean...?"

"But I still think you're a good-for-nothing player so don't get your hopes up." She huffed. Len cheered and threw her arms around her. "Thats good enough! I knew bring you here would change your mind!"

Rin's face turned crimson and she began trying her best to push the guy away. "Get off me! The only reason I came with you here was because you drag me into this!"

"Aww! You're so adorable when you act all tsundere*!"

"Who are you calling a tsundere!"

Yup, she has definitely changed her impression about him. He was good-for-nothing, perverted playboy!

* * *

**A/N: I. AM. ALLLIIIVVVEEE!**

**Hello citizens of the world! Guess who's back! First of all, I'm so so so sorry for the extreme delay but things happened but as long as a next chapter has been updated you'll all forgive me right?**

***A brick was thrown directly at the face***

**Yeah...I thought so. Anyways thank you for all of you who have supported this story so far. I would have promised to update more but my motto is: "Do not make promises you cannot keep"**

**Anyways please also read my other stories for me okay? I would highly appreciate it!**

**Be sure to review and tell me what you think about this new chapter okay?**

**Well then, see ya later!**

***Tsundere= A type of character development; A person who is outwardly cold and hostile but is actually warm and kind in the inside.**

**-Yugao702**


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning Rin!"

Rin stared sourly at the first face she saw that day. Len grinned at her brightly which made Rin cringe from how bright it was. She wouldn't say it out loud but Len can sometimes be too dazzling for his own good.

Usually Rin would yell at him then kick him out her room like always but right now, she was too tired to even glare at him. She rolled over to her side, facing away Len and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, the said annoyance was shaking her. "Awww come on Rin. Don't be so cold, its already time for school." Len said as he continued shaking her. Rin groaned and tried swatting his hand away. "Shut up and let me sleep."

"I can't do that, we have school." Len sighed. "...And besides your perfect attendance record would be ruined right?" Rin paused at that. "...Heh, screw it. Nothing is going to happen just because I miss a one day of school."

"If you don't get up soon...I'll do something to you."

Rin snorted. "And what -dare I ask- are you going to do?" Somehow, Rin instantly regretted asking.

"I'll kiss you in your sleep."

There was a minute of silence before Rin slowly sat up and glared at him tiredly. "I hate you, you know that?"

"Aww I heart you too." Len snickered before walking out of her room with a triumphant look on his face. Rin really hates it when he makes a face like that. She lazily hopped off her bed and yawned. She was completely exhausted and it wasnt even the start of the day.

They came home really late after going to Len's secret hiding place, it was probably past midnight when they got back. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Rin had already ran out of energy and slept right away the moment her head hit the pillow. Len, on the other hand, looked refresh and had a lot more energetic than he usually does. How can someone be so full of energy after a couple of hours of sleep?

Rin sighed as she sluggishly walked towards her bathroom. Gosh, how she _hated _Mondays.

* * *

"Hurry up Rinny or you'll be left behind!"

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Rin growled as she followed after the energetic blond, they were just a few blocks away from school and Rin was dragging her feet like lead. Seriously, that guy is unbelievable. She was about ready to collapse because of her sleepiness and yet this guy was bursting with life. Damn jocks.

"How can you be so energetic at this time?" She huffed the moment she reached him. "Mondays are the worst." Len just smiled. "Because its a brand new day! New opportunities, New moments, New-"

"Len, just shut up." She grumbled. "I rather not hear you preaching this early in the morning."

"Awww, and I was getting ready to quote some inspirational quotes for you." Len whined while Rin rolled her eyes. "Ugh, seriously Len, I think you would be more handsome if you stop talking." She sighed. Len blinked then smirked. "Oh, so you admit I'm handsome then."

"...Don't put words into my mouth or I'll punch your teeth out."

"Uwah, so violent." Len laughed while Rin groaned and looked away in irritation. "...Hey, Rin." He called out. "Wha-" Rin snapped towards Len until he did the unthinkable...

He placed a gentle kiss onto her cheek.

Rin's face turned bright red at the action and she shrieked. "You damn player!" She threw a punch towards him but Len effortlessly adjusted himself, dodging the attack and he dashed ahead before pausing for a second. "I'm going ahead for now! I have practice so see ya later Rinny!" He sang and with that, he ran ahead.

"I told you don't call me that!" She yelled at him as he disappeared into the distance. She sighed before she slowly touched her cheek. She scowled and rubbed her cheek in irritation as a bright blush slowly stained her cheeks. "Damn flirtatious player." She grumbled and marched forward.

The moment she sees him again at school, she was going to kill him.

Rin huffed as she finally reached the school, still feeling irritated until a low voice said behind her. "Morning Rin..." She recognized that voice and sighed. "Oh, morning Mikuo- GYAAAH!" Rin screamed the moment she turned around and saw Mikuo's appearance.

Mikuo looked, well for lack of better words..._terrible_. He looked as if he went through hell. His arms and the exposed parts of his uniform were covered and wrapped with bandages, he looked pale and bruised up. Even his uniform seemed to be tattered.

But the worst part was his face. It was all wrapped in bandages that only his eyes (well, eye since he had an eye patch on the other) which had big dark circles around them and his lips which kind of swollen can be seen, his hair was mess as if it was in a bird nest style and he had a terrible dark and miserable aura around him as he slouched over.

He pretty much looked like a living mummy who had just woken up from his slumber.

"W-What happened to you?" Rin couldn't help but ask. Mikuo didn't reply and stared at the ground while laughing in the most miserable way Rin has ever heard. "A monster had tortured me and destroyed what was left of my dignity."

Rin was confused of what he was talking about. Mikuo held his head in despair. "I know my sister hates me but I had never thought she would go this far. Has God abandoned me? Is that why he allowed that demon to attack me? Have I actually done something in some past life that I was born with a monster for a sibling? Has-" He began mumbling to himself while Rin just stared and took a step back.

Rin opened her mouth to say something ...until a familiar cheery voice sang behind Mikuo. "Goood Morning Everyone!"

Mikuo screamed the instant he heard Miku's voice and leaped away, running behind Rin for cover. Miku just smiled cheerfully. "Hey Rin-chan! Morning!"

"Err, yeah...Good Morning." Rin greeted reluctantly as she glanced at Mikuo who was peeked at her side. "You seem really...energetic today." She comment and Miku grinned. "Well, I was able to let out some steam yesterday and I was able to get some exercise for a while so I feel kind of great!"

Mikuo shuddered as he remember the kind of 'exercise' Miku was talking about. He knew Miku wasn't a fighter but she sure knows how to break a bone or two with those fists of hers.

"Anyways we should go in before the bell rings." Miku mused. "I'd hate to be late for class today." This time, Miku gazed towards her brother who flinched as their eyes met and she smiled. "Right bro?"

Mikuo was too scared to say anything, especially with that suspicious smile of hers. "Oh yeah, we're sharing a class today right?" His sister said with that same smile and Mikuo paled when he realized it was true and the class they were going to share was...Home Economics.

_God, save me._

Mikuo hid behind Rin and was shivering in complete fear. It was the only class that pretty much gives the permission for the students to wield a _weapon_ and the thought of his sister holding a knife was already terrifying enough. Who was crazy enough to give this person a sharp object, especially when he's around?!

Rin looked at him with confusion and pity. Why was he so terrified of his sister? But then again...with those injuries, she wouldn't be surprised if the one who made those was Miku, herself.

_RIIIINNGGG_

The bell rang and Mikuo jumped. His face became white as snow at the sound and he made a dash passed Rin towards the gate. He could've ran pass Miku but he wasn't fast enough as she grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him down. Mikuo choked as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Now, then my dear brother...let's go to our class now." Miku said and proceeded to drag her brother by the collar as if he was ragged doll. Mikuo shed tears of defeat as he whimpered pitifully under the hold of his sister.

Rin, on the other hand, sweat dropped as she watched the two siblings walked (well, more like one dragging the other) into the school. What the heck just happened?

She sighed and shook her head. No, there were somethings that should be left alone. Rin walked towards the school, wondering what they'll do today...and secretly hoping to see that darn playboy...so that she can kill him.

Yup, today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! (Well, for now I guess) I'm sorry for not updating for so long but my life is a mess. It was so messy that there are just no words to express how well...messy it is.. Did that make sense?**

**Anyways thank you to those who have supported this story and I apologize if this chapter was rather short. Its frustration really but I hope you'll still enjoy reading this.**

**I'm actually planning to make another new story...**

**I know what you're thinking..."you already have so many stories that need updating! And now you want to make another one?! Are you crazy? Why not finish this story first before the others, Geez!"...For some reason, I think I hurt my own feelings with that, ugh. TT_TT**

**But that's life! I have so many ideas okay? I can't just waste them! **

**The story will be about one of the classics (or cliches in my pov) about romance and idols and such. Whats going to be the fun part for me is that the story is a _reverse harem_. Btw, the main character is Miku okay. Well, its more of a debatable thing...I'm not even sure if I'll really post the story anyway so don't expect it to happen just yet...**

**But if I get enough reviews and/or maybe some encouragement from you the readers, I'll think about it.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think of this chapter or the story so far. Lately, I've been rather moody so please be gentle with your comments okay?**

**Well, Cioa for now!**

**-Yugao702**


	12. Chapter 12

Rin glared at Len, who only smiled like an idiot.

It was only the second period and already Rin was fuming with irritation. Why did this have to happen? Was God playing a prank with her or something? To what explain what happened, let us go back a few minutes ago...

* * *

Rin sat in her History class with an extremely bored expression. The topic wasn't very interesting at all so it was really dull for Rin. Although, she may be an honor student, she can sometimes feel bored from staying in class all the time.

She laid her head on her hand as she watched her History teacher...well, teach as they always do. How long had she been sitting here? It felt like centuries had passed and she inwardly groaned. She really wanted to leave the class soon.

"Okay class, to end today's lesson, I'll be giving you an assignment." Half of the class groaned in irritation. "Now, now, don't complain. You'll all be working on an essay about today's lesson that will be due next week." The teacher explained as he bent down and pulled out a box. "You all will be paired into partners. Now, since the traditional saying is 'Ladies first'. Will all of the girls come down and draw out of the hat, whoever you picked will be your partner."

Rin sighed as she unwillingly stood up and went down to draw out from the box. Rin was already half way in the line with half of the girls already done. Rin bit her lip as she reached down into the black box and pulled out a small piece of paper before retreating back to her seat.

As she passed by, she heard a couple of girls whine in disappointment. "None of us got Len-kun as a partner." One of the girl sighed. "Darn and I thought I'd finally get the chance to impress Len."

Rin rolled her eyes as she heard them talk. What's so great about Kagamine anyway? She sat down and glanced over at Len, who bopping his head for some reason with his eyes closed shut. Then she realized, he was listening to music since she noticed a flash of black and yellow earphones in one of his ears.

Len must have felt Rin looking at him since he opened his eyes and turned to her direction. Their eyes met and Len gave her a lazy smile as he pulled out his earphones. Rin scowled and looked away with a huff, then she glanced down at the paper at her hand.

That's right, she didn't know who would be her partner yet. Rin slowly opened the paper, hoping it was someone she knew and actually wouldn't mind working with...but instead, her eyes widened in pure horror and shock...Well,the good news is it was definitely someone she knew but the bad news was, the person who was going to be her partner was...

"Len Kagamine?!" Rin really meant to whisper it but apparently, she accidentally said it aloud because of the shock and what's worse, everyone heard it.

Many of the girls gasped and glared at her. They weren't able to pick him so why was she the lucky one? But in Rin's view, she had the _worse_ lucky ever. Most of the boys who weren't picked groaned because they wanted to be paired up with her too. Not only was Rin very smart but was also very beautiful at that, so what boy in their right mind, wouldn't want to be paired with with this beauty?

"Hey Rin-chan." One of the girls behind her called out. "Trade ya." She whispered as she tried passing Rin her paper. It didn't really matter who her partner was, just as long as it wasn't Len. Rin swiftly looked around to see if anyone was looking and they were about to trade papers when-

"No trade!" The teacher yelled in time to notice what they were doing. They flinched and pulled away, almost immediately as the girl behind her sighed in disappointment. Rin slumped on her chair with a rather gloomy aura around her. She can't be paired up with Len Kagamine. She just can't!

She peeked at Len from the corner of her eye to see him grinning widely at her. This has got to be bad dream...

"Now, that you already now who your partner is..." The teacher started. "Boys, please stand up and seat next to your partner, then discuss what to do with your essay alright?"

Rin slammed her head against her desk, surprising some of the students next to her. This was the worst.

* * *

And so here she was...sitting across the very person she despises. "That box has got to be rigged." Rin muttered.

"Rin, how can you rig a blind lottery?" Len smiled, almost teasingly. Rin glared. "How the heck was I able to pick your name of all people? That's just impossible, it has to be rigged!" She huffed.

"Rin, you were the one who picked my name. It was just a coincidence...or could it be fate?" Len grinned while Rin gave a deadpanned expression. "We were destined to be together like the star-crossed lovers we are!" He said dramatically. Rin's eye twitched. "You keep talking and _you'll_ be seeing stars."

"Uwah, so violent." Len chuckled awkwardly. Rin sighed. Why did she have to be paired up with him of all people? Len isn't usually the type to be interested in studying, if anything, he'd pick sports over studying any day so her, being an honor student, it can be hard to motivate someone as sluggish as Len to pick up a pen and read a textbook.

"Ugh, I can't believe I was paired up with someone who can't even read a phrase from a textbook." Rin groaned while Len raised a brow. "Wow, we've only been together for three minutes and already you're complaining. A new record!" Len threw his hands into the air jokingly.

Rin slammed a book (which she pulled out of nowhere) onto Len's head in response and he yelped. "Ow! Rin, that's not how you use a book for." Len grunted as he rubbed his injured head.

"Len, first of, knock it off with the teasing, its annoying. Second, we need to do this essay, and third, as a friend, I'm telling you to start being serious with this because if you fail to work on this essay, I fail, got it?" Rin finished.

Len paused and sat there for a moment as he stared intently at Rin. "What?" Rin groaned in irritation. Len's lips then widened into a brilliant grin and his eyes sparkled. "You admit we're friends!" He sang.

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Len yelped as Rin began to hammer his head repeatedly with the book. Her irritation has finally broke the meter and decided to take it out on this idiot, who very much deserved it.

Everyone in the class stared at them as Rin stood in the middle of the room, huffing and panting with the book that was smoking at hand, while Len laid on the ground, bumps all over his head and was twitching here and there.

"Ugh,Why do I even bother asking?" Rin groaned. "Because you love me?" Len said as he sat up and lightly rubbed his head. Rin glared and raised her book into the air again. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Len quickly said. "Alright, I'll stop joking, just stop using a book as a weapon."

Rin slowly lower her hand and sighed. "In normal circumstances, I would've just leave you be but since you're _my_ partner, I won't forgive you if we fail to pass this essay."

"Alright, alright, I understand." Len sighed before he glanced around. "And by the way...you do know you're making a huge scene right?"

Rin blinked before realizing that everyone was staring at them. Rin blushed deep red in embarrassment. She swiveled around as to not embarrass herself any further and bent down grab her bag from her desk to place the book back into her bag, not realizing Len can see up her skirt from his position...

"By the way, Rin...yellow polka dots suit you."

_BAM!_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Miku twitched as she looked up from her work. "My Rin-chan instincts are tingling." She muttered. "Something must have happen."

"Miku! You're suppose to be cooking food, not _me_!" Mikuo shrieked in a high pitched tone as he was literally hanging upside down over a large black cauldron filled with boiling water.

Everyone in the class, including the teacher, stood at the very edge of the room, too afraid to stop the teal haired female from boiling her brother alive. No one knew how or why was there a cauldron in the school, nor did they bother to ask. They were more concern at the fact a crime was about to be committed in the middle of class. One person gulped and bravely stepped forward, walking towards the she-devil slowly. "Um...Hatsune-san, you're not allowed to-"

_Whoosh._

A knife flew to his direction, slicing some of his hair off in the process as it stabbed the wall, causing everyone to flinch as the knife shook a bit before going still against the wall. The student turned white as a sheet and he fell to his knees before proceeding to crawl back to the corner where it was safe from the demon who was standing in the middle of the room.

Mikuo was crying (in a comical way) at the fact his sister was going to make him one of her ingredients for some twisted dish. At this rate, his sister was really going to be the death of him sooner or later but this was just going overboard!

"Miku, I'm begging you please don't kill me, your own flesh and blood. I don't taste good." Mikuo whimpered but Miku ignored him. "Has Len done something to my Rin-chan? That bastard, I'll definitely find a way to end him." Miku growled, causing Mikuo to shudder in fear.

"Miku~." He jumped when Miku finally glanced at him with a glare before she did the unthinkable...she released the rope in her hands that held Mikuo in place. He screamed as he was falling towards the boiling hot water. He closed his eyes in fear, expecting to feel pain...

Until he stopped. His head was a few inches away from the boiling water. Mikuo nervously opened his eyes and stared at the bubbling water before he let out a shaky sigh. He looked at Miku as she held the rope with one hand and the other with her phone.

Mikuo always knew his sister was strong...but to be able to hold a fully grown (well, sort of) boy with one hand..She was definitely a monster.

Miku glared at the screen of her phone. There was still 30 minutes before class will end. That was too long for her to wait. She groaned as she placed back her phone into her pocket and she sighed. What was she going to do for the next 30 minutes?

"Miku, as your twin brother I'm begging you, don't kill me like this! I don't want to be placed in the menu!" Mikuo yelled. Miku stared as her brother struggled against his binds. Oh well, she might as well play around with her twin for now.

"Don't worry bro." Miku said. "I have much better plans for you."

Mikuo shuddered at the seemingly sweet smile Miku was giving him. He had a very bad feeling about this.

Well to make it, long story short...for about 30 minutes that day, everyone in the whole school heard loud, high pitched screaming and a witch-like cackle in the Home Economic room and decided to ignore it for their own safety.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, its been a while. Life was pretty tiring lately and I had the chance to write this chapter so here it is. I'm pretty exhausted and had been lacking sleep lately...well, considering I had mountains of homework to do (damn sadistic teachers) and because of that, I had only 3-4 hours of sleep.**

**Heck, I lost 8 _pounds_ because of that, 8 POUNDS! Its true, I wanted to be slim (even though I'm already thin) but I want it in a natural way, not like this! I'm horrified**

**Anyways thank you for supporting this story. I was surprised when someone suddenly sent me a pm about a fanfiction contest after reading this story. Well, I was thinking of entering but I don't have a completed story yet and the due date of the contest will be two days from now so its pretty much impossible right now.**

***Sigh* I honestly did want to join, really I do but it says that I need a _completed _****story and obviously this story isn't complete due to reasons. Oh well, until next time.**

**Anyway I was thinking of making another story (don't you dare complain that I'm making a new story while the others aren't done...or is that just me?) based from an old video but of course, the vocaloids. You guys, must have already watched 'Synchronicity' by Rin and Len Kagamine right? Well, I was thinking of making that a story but I have my doubts. Tell me your opinions, should I make it or not?**

**Well, that's it for now...Until then, Ciao!**

**-Yugao702**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why the heck are you here?" Rin suddenly demanded as she glared at the blond haired boy who sat in front of her. "Because I want to eat lunch." Len replied as he carefully twisted one of the pegs of his guitar. Where he got the guitar, Rin will never know (probably from a friend of his) but now was not the time for that.

It was already lunch break and Rin thought she finally had the chance to get away from Len since they usually don't have lunch together but what's this? Why was this insect sitting in her table when he could be with his groupies and fans from the very corner of the cafeteria.

"Don't mess with me, Kagamine." Rin grunted. "Why are you here in my table?" Len looked at her with a lazy smile on his lips. "Its a free country Rin...I don't think its wrong to sit in a table."

"Well, for me it is." Rin huffed in irritation. "I don't remember asking you to come to my table."

"I just thought you'd like some company since you're always here in the corner." Len shrugged. "Besides it must be lonely being out of the crowd, you know."

Rin glared at him. "I have Miku with me every lunch break so I don't need you to "accompany" me, Kagamine." Len raised a brow. "The drama queen? Well, I guess there is nothing wrong with that but how come Miku can sit here with you and not me?" Len questioned as he leaned forward. "Besides, I can be much better company than her." He wiggled his brows at her in an almost playful manner.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Miku is twice- no, ten times better company than you." She retorted. "And what do you mean you'd better company? Every time come near me, my head feels like its going to explode in irritation."

Len blinked then smirked. "Oh, so I do have an effect towards you, after all." He snickered as he strum the strings of his guitar.

Rin's eye twitched and was about to say something when something came flying towards them- more like towards Len- in high speeds. Len noticed this almost instantly from the corner of his eye and narrowly dodged the thing.

Everyone in the cafeteria froze when they heard something that resembled a mini explosion and looked over towards the table where Rin and Len sat. The two did nothing but stare at the wall...where one of the cafeteria's trays was sticking out very obviously. The wall was cracked and crumbled a bit because of the sudden force.

The two slowly turned to the source of where the tray came flying from to see...a monster coming towards them.

"Kagamine." The monster growled lowly as a dark aura surround the being. Every letter dripped with anger. "...Is that Miku?" Len suddenly questioned as he stared at the figure with uncertainly. Rin mutely nodded, shock to see that her best friend transform to such a monster.

"Get away from Rinny!" The mon- errr, Miku hissed. "What did you do?" Rin questioned and Len shook his head. "I didn't do anything!"

"I said leave her, you demon!" Miku yelled. The two suddenly felt the irony with that statement. "Miku, please relax." Rin said hesitantly. Unfortunately, Miku's "divine" attention was completely on Len. "Miku, hey." Len waved at the teal haired female. "How are you doing?"

"I told you to stay away from Rin-chan, you perverted player!" Miku shrieked angrily. "I heard but since when have I ever listened to you?" Len answered with a shrug while Miku's eye twitched. "Kagamine, you are extremely irritating."

"I do my best." Len said smugly. Miku was ready to pounce at him when suddenly-

"Sensei!" Someone yelled and before she knew it. Arms suddenly grabbed her arms, restraining her movements. "Wha-!" Miku looked up to see two teachers holding by her arms and proceeded to drag the girl out of the cafeteria. "H-Hey! Let me go! Whats the meaning of this?! I said let go!"

Miku struggled and tried wiggling out out their hold like a child being pulled away by their parents. "Kagamine! You better not do anything to Rinny! You heard me!" Miku continued screaming her head off until she was completely out of the room. Everyone simple stared at the cafeteria doors for a few seconds before going back to doing their own business as if nothing happened.

The two blonds on the other hand, looked over to the source of the yell to see it was surprisingly, Kaito, who stood right next to their table. Kaito turned to them with a tired look. "If I didn't call the teachers...Someone would definitely to call the police and I don't want to have my girlfriend in prison for assault." He said simple before he walked out of the doors of the cafeteria, probably to follow after Miku.

Rin blinked once then twice. "What...just happened?" She questioned in pure confusion while Len shrugged. "I have no idea." He replied before turning to Rin with a lazy smirk. "Well, since your 'companion' has been taken away, that would mean I'll have to stay here with you after all."

Rin glared and groaned. "Ugh, don't get your hopes up...There's still Mikuo." Len's smile instantly dropped at the name. "Mikuo? You prefer Mikuo over _me_? Seriously?" Rin raised a brow at him. "You seemed surprised?"

"Of course I'm surprised! Whats so great about Mikuo that you would pick him over this awesomely smexy stud over here?" Len exclaimed as he gestured himself. Rin rolled her eyes. "Okay first of all, he's tall."

"Hey, I'm growing you know." Len said and Rin snorted. "Whatever, midget." Len pouted while Rin continued the list. "He's sort of handsome."

"I'm twice more handsome _and_ awesome than him. What's not to love about me?" Len added. Rin held a deadpanned expression as she continued. "He's fun to be aroun-"

"Fun? I'm even more fun to be around than him. In fact, I can take you to places you've never been to before."

"Oh yeah? Like where?"

"How about that secret place I showed you, for example."

There was a pause. "Okay, you made a point but that doesn't mean you're better to hang out with." Rin dismissed while Len pouted. "Anyway moving on, Mikuo is nice-"

"Nice? No offense Rin but that was very weak description." Len cut it. "If you really want to convince me that he's better- which will never happen- than me, I think you should do better than that." Rin glared at him. "He's not a shota."

Len gasped loudly and gripped his chest. For a moment, he felt like he was just stabbed. "Rin." He said in disbelief. "I...I can't believe you just said that. You have wounded me."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic." Rin rolled her eyes. "And here, I thought Miku was dramatic." Len looked at Rin in a way as if he was kicked puppy. Rin did her best to ignore the (surprisingly cute) expression and went on. "Mikuo is a good singer-"

"Pfft." Len snorted. "Please. Everyone knows I'm one of the best singers in the school." This time, it was Rin's turn to snort. "Yeah right."

Len smirked before he strummed his guitar loudly, catching almost everyone attention. Rin blinked as Len began to play his guitar and began to sing.

_"The number one princess in the entire world_—_I know by heart how to treat you like that...Don't I?"_

Rin blinked at Len in confusion. What was he doing? Len turned his gaze towards her as he continued to sing, smiling while doing so. Her face turned bright red when she realized he was sing for her and that all eyes were practically on them. Rin was used to this kind of attention unlike Len so she felt embarrassed as she felt everyone's eyes staring at them.

Was he doing this to prove his point? Or was he just doing this on purpose just to embarrass her since he knew oh-so well that she dislike being the center of attention.

Rin stared down at her tray as if trying to bore holes into it as Len continued sing to her. She could practically hear the slight laughter in his voice as he sang.

Well, Rin may not admit it...He was a pretty good singer. When she first heard him sing when they were kids, she thought it was the most beautiful and enticing voice she had ever heard but of course, there was no way on earth she'd tell Len that. If she did, Len's ego would be as big as Jupiter and would haunt her for the rest of her life.

As Rin fell into deep thought, she didn't realized the song had ended and that everyone in the cafeteria was clapping, flooding the room with cheers, mostly from Len's fans. Len laughed and waved to them in thanks before he looked toward Rin once more. "So Rin?"

Rin snapped out of her daze and looked at Len. "Huh?" Len smiled. "What do you think?"

She blinked before she looked away, realizing what he meant. "It was okay...I guess." Len's eyes sparked for a moment before he leaned forward with a teasing expression. "Really? From the way you looked a moment ago, I thought you fell enchanted by my voice."

Rin huffed. "No way, you player." She said. "Don't let it get to your head. I just thought of complimenting you. No big deal."

Len smiled even wider. "Well, its a big deal for me and admit it, you were completely entranced by my voice." Rin rolled her eyes and groaned. "I was not, Kagamine." She grunted.

"Oh, you were." Len smiled cheekily. "I know you were."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"I think your ego is get to your head because I wasn't entranced by your singing." Rin crossed her arms and huffed while Len laughed light heartedly. "Whatever you say Rin, Whatever you say." He sang out. Rin rolled her eyes and stood up, picking up her things. "Anyway I'll be coming to your room after school alright?"

Len blinked and stared up at Rin before his cheeks turned pink. "Why Rin...I never knew you were so bold as to ask me that." He muttered.

_Bam!_

"Are you an idiot?" Rin groaned as she smashed her bag into his head. "I mean't for the project. The _project_, you pervert!" Len laughed awkwardly as he rubbed his aching head. "I knew that." He said. "I was just kidding, no need to be so violent."

Rin sighed. "Just be sure to get your stuff ready for the essay because I definitely won't go easy on you if you don't do your research on our work."

"Yes ma'm." Len replied sarcastically. Rin turned to leave the cafeteria when Len called out. "But you got to admit, you've fallen for me because I was an awesome singer!"

_BAM!_

"Move on from the subject already!" Rin yelled as soon as the book that magically appeared in her hand met Len's face, causing to fall back and fall onto the ground with a thud as students rushed over to see if he was alright.

Rin huffed and walked out of the noise cafeteria. She strolled down the halls with an irritated huff. Why does he care? She knows Mikuo was a better companion than Len. At least, Mikuo knew when to stop getting on her nerves.

Speaking of Mikuo... she wondered where the heck was he during the whole time.

-0-0-0-

"You never cease to amaze me, Hatsune-kun." The school nurse remarked. "I have tended students with twisted ankles, bruises, cuts, and sometimes broken bones...but I never seen a person in your case."

Mikuo said nothing...in fact, he _couldn't_ even say a word. His whole body was wrapped in bandages from head to toe as if he was mummy. The only parts that weren't covered with bandages were his eyes and nose. Due to the bandages that were wrapped tightly around his body prevented him from moving as he laid on one of the clinic beds.

Mikuo could only give a muffled response as the nurse sighed. "You should be lucky that your injuries were a bit lighter than most...otherwise I would have recommended you'd go to a hospital." The nurse then reached out and patted his bandaged covered head. "Get some rest." She said as she straightened up and pulled the curtains, leaving him alone.

Mikuo could only sighed through the gag. Yeah, maybe he should rest...despite the treatment, it wasn't so bad. At least he was away from his psycho sister. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling completely at peace.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in. Oh! Kasane-sensei, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong...but I want to ask you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes, could you look after this girl for now?"

"Oh, Miku-chan."

Mikuo's eyes shot open at the name and he stared at the blinds in shock. "Apparently, she had caused a commotion in the cafeteria so I was thinking you could watch over this girl for a while." He heard Kasane-sensei talk. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no.

"Well, of course sensei." The nurse replied. "She can stay for a while. Are you okay with that, Miku-chan?"

"Yeah sure." Mikuo heard his sister reply in a dull tone. This can't be happening!

"Oh good, she can keep one of the students company while she's here." The nurse said. "Alright, then I'll leave her at your hands." Kasane-sensei said before Mikuo heard footstep indicating he had left the room.

"Now then, Miku-chan can you go through that curtain while I go out and get something?" Mikuo felt a shot of panic race through his body as he struggled to move until he heard his sister reply. "Sure sensei." He then heard footsteps walking out of the room then the door of the nurse's office opening then closing.

There was a long pause in the room before an eerie clicking noise started to echo in the room dramatically, a shadow cascading on the curtain. Mikuo's heartbeat raced even more in fear as he tried moving at least one part of his body but the bandages were too tight.

That was until the curtains were drawn open. Miku blinked in surprise to see her mummified brother on the bed while Mikuo froze like a statue as he stared in horror. "...Bro?" She questioned. Mikuo gulped in fear at the fact he was discovered by his demonic sister. And then, Miku did something that brought shivers down his spine. She _smiled_.

"Oh Mikuo! It is you! I didn't think you were the student sensei was referring to." She said as she stepped forward. Mikuo struggled even more at each step Miku took. "You know just a few minutes ago, Len was getting too close to my Rinny and I just had to do something." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone that set alarms and horns to go off in his mind.

"But I wasn't able to let out my anger on him because the teachers pulled me away...And since you're here." Miku stopped right next to Mikuo and grinned. "Is it okay if I use you as a punching bag instead?"

Mikuo muffled a scream for help, making Miku giggled. "Oh, don't worry." She said as she curled her hands into fists and began cracking her hands. "It'll be over before you know it."

God must really hate him.

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, I thought this scene was a little...well, dumb but I still added it anyways. Anyway, Hi guys. This is probably the part where I start going on my knees and start begging for forgiveness for not updating for a really, really long time but Life is kind of well...you know.**

**Anyways be sure to review okay? Lately, no one has been reviewing my stories and its kind of depressing but that will not stop me from making stories! Which reminds me...I'm still thinking whether I should really post my story based out of 'Synchronicity' since I'm kind of busy and all. Ugh! How frustration!**

**Anyways thanks for those who have supported my stories and me. It really means a lot!**

**For now, I'll try my best to update my other stories while I still have time, okay?**

**Well, bye bye!**

**-Yugao702**


	14. Chapter 14

"Len, I told you to concentrate." Rin groaned to the male who was lazily doodling on his notebook. Len looked up and pouted. "But its so boring!" He whined childishly.

Right now, they were at home in Len's room, working on their project...at least they were trying to.

Rin rolled her eyes at him. "Well, get use to it because we have to do this project and I'll be damned if I end up failing with you."

"What's wrong with failing with me? At least, we'll have something in common for once." Len joked lightly. Unfortunately Rin, being the spoiled sport she naturally is (Rin: Hey!), didn't take the joke very lightly and proceeded to hit him in the head with a book.

"Shut up and help me in the essay!" Rin snarled. Len grunted in pain as he rubbed his injured head. "Alright, alright. Geez, what is it with you and hitting me?" He grumbled as he picked up his book and began reading. Rin nodded in satisfaction and turned back to her paper.

* * *

After an hour or two...

Rin sighed as she planted her elbow onto the table then cupped her cheek. She was getting a little tired, probably from lack of sleep. She glanced over to Len who was seemingly still reading his boom. Rin blinked when she finlly realized he was wearing reading glasses.

She did remember once that Len mention that he had to wear reading glasses whenever he reads but she honestly didn't take him seriously at first. She had never seen him read before so this was the first time she had seen him wear glasses...

And admittingly...he looked really, _really _handsome.

He looked a bit more mature and it seemed to suit him a very well, a bit too well. If any of his fan girls gets a glimpse of this, they would squealed so loudly and high pitched it would've shattered every glass in the entire mansion.

Rin felt her cheeks warm up a bit at the sight. Although, she says she doesn't like him, it doesn't mean she's entirely immune to his charm. For a long time, Rin already acknowledge the fact that Len was very attractive. The mob of fan girls that surrounds him everyday was proof of that. But it was a shame that Len had to be a player.

If he wasn't, he probably would've gotten a decent girlfriend, then Rin could relax in peace but...

For some odd reason, the idea of Len offically dating just one girl made her feel...

Rin shook her head. Its none of her business anyways. Len could date any girl he wanted, it didn't involve her anyways.

She glanced back at the blond haired boy who just quietly continued reading. Rin could help but stare. Its not everyday you see Len Kagamine, school's number one player, studying. She wouldn't admit it to him but Rin felt impressed and a bit proud that Len was finally taking this thing a bit seriously.

Should she say something? Maybe, its best if she just took a peek of where he is in the book without disturbing. She silently moved toward Len without him noticing and carefully she glanced over his shoulder.

She expected to see the page he was but instead...she saw a manga that was slipped over the top of the book making look as though he was reading the book.

Len flipped the page of the manga while a vein popped in Rin's head.

_BAM!_

Len yelped when a large heavy boom was smashed into his head. Rin continue beating him on the head repeatedly with said book. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! Rin! What the heck are you-?" But Len once again yelped as he helpless tried to shield himself from Rin's attacks.

"You bastard! You were just reading manga this whole time!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. An extremely annoyed and angry statement. Rin continued slammed the book onto his head while hoping it would give him a concussion.

Who was she kidding? Did she seriously think he would take studying seriously? Now, she felt embarrassed for herself.

"I can't believe you! While I'm trying to do the essay, you were just sitting there doing nothing but read manga!" Rin exclaimed angrily. Len gave a strangled cry as the beating continued. "H-Hey! I was reading the book...for half an hour." He defended but was once again hit in the head.

"So you spent one and 1/2 hours reading manga?!" Rin really wanted to strangle him. "To think I was actually proud that you finally thought about taking this project seriously! Ugggh! I seriously want to kill you now!"

Ow! Rin, stop it!" Len cried out as he tried blocking her beating. Rin thought hitting wasn't enough so she then suddenly leaped towards him to literally strangle him...until her foot got caught at the strap of her bag. She squeaked as she fell forward. Len reacted quickly and spread his arm to catch her as she fell onto her.

_Thud!_

Rin groaned as they fell onto the ground. 'That was a rather failure.' Rin thought. "Are you okay Rin?" Len asked with a slight grunt. "Yeah, just peachy." She grumbled.

She lifted herself a bit and her eyes widened when she realized her face was extremely close to Len's, to the point the tips of their noses were touching but what's worse was the fact...she was _straddling_ Len.

Len stared up at Rin with mild shock in his eyes and watched as Rin's face turned to various shades of red. She looked like a fish out of water as she opened and closed her mouth, trying to explain what happened. Len simply thought she looked so cute when she's like this...

Rin suddenly wanted to hide in a deep, deep hole or something like that. This was probably the most embarrassing moment she had ever experience so far. Why did this have to happen to her?

"S-Sorry." Rin mumbled as she tried to get up and probably just sit at the corner to sulk but then a hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to freeze. She glanced down at Len who simply stared up at her. Her breath hitched as she stared into Len's eyes. Was his eyes...always this blue? It was as if she was staring deep into the blue sea and it was lighter than she thought and seemed to sparkle under the light.

It was pretty...

Rin noticed the way Len's gaze suddenly moved towards her lips slowly and stared intensely, once again causing her to blush deep red. What was he...

Len ever-so slowly leaned forward while Rin was frozen like a statue. Was...Was he really going to do it? What was she suppose to do? Len continued to lean forward while Rin's eyes finally softened and she close her eyes.

Their lips were about an inch away until...

_Bam!_

The door swag open and the two froze. They turned to the door where Miki stood with a tray of tea and snack in her hands. She looked at the two then froze as well. There was an awkward silence in the air.

The color in Miki's face began to match her hair as she realized what was happening. "S-S-Sorry for interrupting!" Miki squeaked out before she hastily grabbed the door and slammed it shut once again, the sound of hurried footsteps followed after as it soon disappeared.

It took a second late for Rin to realize what just happened and she smashed her fist onto Len's stomach, causing him to chock out a gasp and rolled to his side as Rin stumbled onto her feet and threw the door open as she yelled after the peach haired girl. "Miki, wait! This is all a misunderstanding!"

Len coughed as he laid there on the ground. He slowly sat up and winced in pain. Seriously, that girl doesn't know her own strength. He let out a sight and leaned back against his bed. He stared up at the ceiling in deep thought, he brought a hand to his lips.

There was no mistake of it, they nearly kissed. To be honest, he wasn't really going to kiss her. He just wanted to make her believe he was going to kiss as a joke but from the way Rin's eyes softened...that plan went up in flames. He was hesitant at first at the thought of kissing her right then and there.

Its true that he really did wanted to kiss her for a long time but he wanted it to be sweet and romantic. He is a romantic at heart after all, as well as a gentleman. He didn't want to force Rin into a kiss but from her actions, it was fine right?

He began to wonder what would've happen if Miki hadn't interrupted them. If they really did kiss...what would've happen next? That was a question he will never know.

Len snorted a small chuckled before he burst into laughter. This was definitely interesting. He never thought Rin would've almost allowed him to kiss her.

"I wonder..." Len thought out loud. "If that means her feelings towards me has changed..."

* * *

It took an hour for her to calm down but after explaining the whole thing to Miki (in an extremely panicked and embarrassed way), Rin finally relaxed..well, not entirely.

She was seriously ready to crawl into a hole and just stay there for the rest of her life. To think Miki had seen them in such a embarrassing position.

Rin's cheeks turned bright red as she flopped onto her bed. Just an hour ago...did she really nearly let Len...

She traced her lips with her finger then turned even red. She then shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. No, that has got to be a mistake. Her and Len about to kiss? Rin let out a laugh that though there was an edge of nervousness (which she ignored entirely.)

She flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She didn't return to Len's room after that. She just too embarrassed to go back there and decided to go straight back to her room.

Rin couldn't help but thought back of what happened. He really close to her, much closer than the time she would waking fixing him beside her. Since their entire bodies were squashed together, Rin felt his body heat transfer to her. From that position, Rin realized a few things like the look on Len's eyes and just how blue they were, the way his bangs seem to frame his face so perfectly, and the feel of his breath against h-

Steam began to form over Rin's head as her blush magnified. What was she thinking?! It was just an accident! No big deal! She shouldn't even be thinking of this! But still...

She once again placed a hand on her lips before she groaned and buried her face onto her pillow. She really needs a vacation...

_Knock Knock_

Rin raised her head at the sound of someone knocking at her door.

_Knock Knock_

She sat up and raised a brow at the door. Could it be Miki? She stood up and walked over to the door. She grabbed the handle and opened the door, in an instant, Rin regretted opening the door.

Len smiled at her. "Hey Rin-" He said until he was cut short when Rin was proceeding to shut the door. Len quickly struck his foot out between the gap between the door and the doorway, preventing it from closing. "Whoa, whoa Rin no need to close the door. Its rude to shut the door on someone's face when they're speaking to you." He said with a half hearted smile on his face.

"Go away!" Rin said as she tried pushing the door shut. Her cheeks still bright red. She still wasn't ready to face him after what happened. "Now Rin, I just want to return something to you and shutting the door on my face isn't going to help." Len said.

Rin paused for moment before hesitantly peeking at him over the door to see he was holding up her book bag. She frowned and slowly opened the door, Len removed his foot and smiled at her. Rin stuck out her hand to take her bag which Len gave back. As Rin was about to retreat back inside and shut the door once more, Len grabbed her hand.

"Rin, about a while ago..." Len started causing Rin's breath to hitch. Did he seriously want to talk about it _now_? "W-What about it?" She clear her throat to cover her up the stutter in her voice. "Well, I was just thinking about the fact...we almost kissed."

Rin's face was already rivaling a tomato. "T-T-That was a mistake! We weren't about to k-k-k-k-_kiss_!" She stammered nervously. "Really? I could've sworn you closed your eyes when I was leaning forward." Len smiled in an almost teasing manner.

How can this guy be so straight forward?!

"T-T-That's-!" Rin tried to find every excuse she could form in her head. This was beyond embarrassing! What was she going to do?!

"Rin, I'm just going to ask this bluntly but..." Len looked at her directly into her eyes. "Did you...really wanted me to kiss you at that time?"

Rin was really amazed that she hadn't fainted yet from the massive blood rushing up her head. She doesn't know it was even possible for a human being to become even red than she is right now. "Uhhh..." Rin began stupidly. At this moment, she could just flat out say no but the words seem to be caught in her throat.

Len looked at her expectantly though his eyes held an amused look in them. Damn bastard was enjoying this! Who knew this player was sadistic.

"N-No!" Rin shrilled out. "Definitely not!"

"Really?" Len mused as he leaned forward a bit, causing Rin to step back. "T-That's right! There is no way I would be caught dead kissing you!" She laughed nervously before gazing down at the ground. Len hummed and stared at her silently, making Rin feel really uncomfortable. "I see." He said before straightening himself and smiled brightly. "Alright then, I'll leave it at that."

Rin mentally sighed in relief...but what was this nagging feeling in the back of her mind?

"But there is something I want to ask." Len started with a small smirk. "W-What is it?" Rin questioned worriedly. Len then stepped forward and Rin stepped back. Len lightly pinched her chin and lifted her head so that their eyes met and Len grinned. "Go on a date with me."

It took a minute for Rin to process what he just said before her jaw dropped. "What?!" She shrieked. Len simply continued grinning at her. "Go on a date with me." He repeated casually.

"Why would you ask something like that?!" Rin demanded. This was just unreal. "Well, you wanted me to help you work on the project, right?" Len said. "In order to do that, I need some motivation so..." Len's eyes lit mischievously. "Give me a some motivation and go on a date with me."

"There is no way I'm going on a date with you!" Rin yelled. This was just asking too much, even for Len. Sure, he was player but this was ridiculous! "Alright suit yourself." Len shrugged. "I'm sure we'll have fun failing history together, at least for once we have something in common."

Rin frowned deeply then bit her lip. Sacrifice herself for her grades or maintain her dignity and refuse him? Grades or her pride? Why do hard decisions have to exist?

"Nngghh, ugghh, ahh, Fine!" Rin grunted begrudgingly. Len's smile widened. "Good." He said, satisfied. "Then let's go on a date after we finish the essay."

'Wait, you don't mean tomorrow or something?" Rin questioned. It was a Saturday tomorrow so that would mean they had free time so she honestly thought Len would jump at the chance to set their 'date' tomorrow.

Len raised a brow then smirked. "Why Rin...are you that excited to go on a date with me?" He teased. "No!" Rin huffed. "I just want it to be done with as soon as possible."

"Oh? Well, too bad but nope. Tomorrow, I got something to do so I can't." Len explained. "Besides, I'll think of our date as a little reward for myself so be sure to get ready till them~!" He sang as he turned to leave. "See you at dinner, Rinny!"

"Ugh, Don't call me that!" Rin yelled after him as he turned and walked down the stairs. She huffed and marched back into her room, slamming the door behind her. She stood there for a good five minutes before she sank to the ground, burying her into her book bag with a loud groan.

What the heck has she gotten herself into?!

* * *

**A/N: People of this whole world, I. AM. BACK!**

**Hey guys! Its been a while since I last updated this story when was it...last year? Wow, how time flies. I'm really sorry for the extremely, extremely late update (yes, I said extremely twice) but I have a life as well so that would explain a lot.**

**Two days from now, I'll finally be graduating. That's right, ladies and gents I am finally graduating-! But I still have a few(?) more years until I can graduate as a student. What a downer.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. I just thought if I don't update this story sooner or later, people are going to start to think I discontinued this story.**

**You must have noticed that I already posted a couple of new stories so I hope you'd support them. I'm still working on updating the rest of my stories. If writing a story was easy...I would've finished everything in seconds!**

**Anyways again, I'm really sorry for the late update but I hope you'd continue supporting this story (despite the constant late updates) and be sure to review and fav if you have the time okay?**

**Well, that's it for now so bye bye guys!**

**-Yugao702**


End file.
